Siempre,Para siempre
by Viiqui Hale de Cullen
Summary: Rosalie Hale, fría como el hielo conoce a Emmett, quien la descongelará ¿o pondrá sus nervios de punta?
1. Pirmer Encuentro

**Chapter 1: Primer Encuentro**

Primer Encuentro

**Rosalie:**

Bien, sabia que este partido no lo iba a perder, y menos contra las… Arpías de Tanya, Lauren y Jessica.

Íbamos 8-7 a nuestro favor; Solo necesitaba poner todo mi esfuerzo para que no ganaran; como capitana del equipo.

Tanya iba a hacer su saque cuando la voz de la profesora la interrumpió.

-¡chicas terminó el partido, el equipo 2 ganó!- Gritó la entrenadora

-¡Biien hecho chicas!- Nos dijo Bella - Casi no les pude ayudar, excepto alejándome de la cancha – Bella era una chica muy buena, pero no era buena para coordinar sus pasos. Siempre terminaba lastimada, incluso si jugaba Ping-Pong.

- Ay Bella, claro que sabemos lo mucho que cuestan los deportes, no te pongas mal- Le respondió Alice; mi "peque", era mi mejor amiga, pero yo vivía con ella junto con Edward por la muerte de sus padres cuando eran pequeños, Éramos casi familia.

-Sí, claro con Bella jugando hubiesen ganado – Dijo sarcásticamente Tanya

- Ay lo siento no me di cuenta que había una mala perdedora aquí- respondí

- Ganaron porque nos dieron lastima- Interrumpió Jessica

- Pero si ustedes son unas buenas para mostrar sus partes nada más- Dijo Alice con rencor

- ¡Chicas a los vestuarios por favor! Antes de que el otro curso llegue –Anuncio la Profesora Margarita y Tanya nos miro con odio

-Eso vayamos a los vestuarios a que las Zorras se "vistan"-Dije con maldad

-Nos tiene envidia- Consoló Tanya a sus amigas

-Vamos Rose, rápido que tenemos una tarde agitada, primero iremos de compras, y luego tenemos que organizar al fiesta de bienvenida- Dijo Alice, haciendo caso omiso a lo que acababa de decir Tanya. Alice, le encantaban las compras y organizar todos los eventos, a mi también por lo tanto la ayudaría, pero no podría ir en este estado así que tendremos que pasar por casa.- ¿Rosalie me estas oyendo?-Me dijo gritando Alice.

-Lo siento estaba pensando en las muchas compras que tendremos que hacer… -me excusé mientras las… estúpidas de Tanya, Jessica y Lauren se dirigían a los vestidores

-Entonces vamos- me respondió y salio dando saltitos hacia la puerta de salida.

Yo me quede con Bella, Angela poniéndome gloss en los labios, bella solo le limpiaba y arreglaba un poco, era una chica simple, siempre me gustaba eso de ella…Un momento, Ahora venia el receso luego del receso tendría practica para la obra del día de nuestra institución. Le tengo que avisar a Alice. Salí dispuesta a avisarle acompañada de Bella pero algo me detuvo…

-Bella, oh por dios ¿Bella estas bien?- Casi grité, Tanya había empujado a Bella "disimuladamente"

-Torpe- Dijo a lo lejos Jessica y yo la mire con odio

- eh, si si, no te preocupes Rose, siempre me pasa- Me dijo sonrojada

- Ten cuidado por favor un día te mataran- y la ayude a levantarla

-Lo siento mucho- Ella era la única persona que se lastimaba y pedía perdón.

Íbamos hacia el patio de afuera cuando el pasó. Un chico Grandote y musculoso, el pelo negro y corto;Ojos marrones muy Hermosos y sobretodo era muy, muy sexy. Me quede petrificada en ese momento.

- "cof cof" –Una tos me volvió a la realidad- ¿Algo… alguien interesante Rose?- Me comentó Alice, que en no se cual momento apareció

-No nadie…-Dije pensativa- ¿Vamos al patio con los chicos?

-Claro vamos con Emmettº, ooh perdón los chicos- dijo inocentemente

-Muy graciosa Alice- Dije "molesta"-Y reímos las tres juntas.- Así que era se llamaba Emmett

-Por cierto Alice, luego del receso tengo practica por el día de nuestra Institución ¿me esperas?- Le pregunté

-Claro, ¿vienes Bella?-Le preguntó

-Sssi-Dudó Ya que ella odiaba las compras, pero nadie le decía no a Alice.

-¡Genial!, vamos a sentarnos ahí, es un bonito día- Menciono Alice dando saltitos

Yo seguía viendo al chico, Mientras el hablaba con sus amigos y bromeaba con… "Amigas".Quería hablar con el...

El resto del receso nos quedamos hablando del día de hoy y de la fiesta de bienvenida

Con los chicos. Aunque mi mente no podía parar de pensar en el y en su…

-¡Chicas al curso!-Me distrajo el preceptor, Juan, era muy apuesto…

Nos levantamos del piso y fuimos a nuestro Curso. Nos quedamos en el pasillo un rato hasta que viniera otra vez y entramos definitivamente,

-Y dime, ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan pensativa Rose?-Me sorprendió Bella

-No nada importante, son los preparativos, solo eso-Mentí

-Vamos Rose, vimos como mirabas a Emmett-¿Tan obvio era?

- Es solo que… ¿No les parece lindo?- Pregunte sumida en mis pensamientos

- No es feo chico, pero yo ya tengo a mi amor- Me dijo Alice.

Hasta terminar la practica no pude dejar de pensar en el, no se por qué. Cuando terminé Alice y Bella pasaron por mi, Al parecer Bella se había ido a la biblioteca a buscar no se qué y Alice ya había estado mirando algunos zapatos…

Estuvimos toda la tarde probándonos vestidos y comprando ropa, zapatos, obviamente a Bella también aunque ella se negaba, Alice se había comprado uno color Verde largo hasta las rodillas, a Bella le compramos uno color Violeta oscuro, un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, les quedaban divinos, y yo me había comprado uno lila con tonos de violeta strapless por arriba de la rodilla, los zapatos que acompañaban nuestros vestidos eran Blancos para Alice, Negros para Bella y plateados para mi. Ya teníamos la vestimenta y el cotillón, compramos de todo para preparar el salón. Los accesorios ya los teníamos. La fiesta de bienvenida seria este sábado y estábamos a viernes.

- ¿Es que acaso me quieres matar Alice Cullen?- Preguntó Bella al ver los zapatos de tacón, era cierto… Los tacones con Bella igual a hospital.

- Pero ¡te quedarán hermosos Bella!, no puedes negarte a ponértelos- Dijo Alice haciendo puchero

- Esta bien, pero si termino en el hospital será tu culpa.- Dijo y ambas reímos

-No se que le encuentran de gracioso- dijo Alice con el ceño fruncido

Cuando terminamos, Bella fue a su casa y Alice y yo nos fuimos la nuestra, allí no esperaban Jasper mi hermano y Edward. Jasper era mi hermano, este año yo iba a ir con Edward al baile y Alice con Jazz. A mi no me caía bien Edward, pero…- Jasper interrumpió mi recuerdo de aquella noche…

- Veo que compraron muchas cosas- Nos dijo riendo

-Con Alice es imposible comprar menos- bromeé

- Pero si tu has querido comprar eso también- Dijo Alice excusándose y todos reímos.

A la noche comimos y nos fuimos a dormir, yo antes tome un baño, y luego me fui a la cama.


	2. El Baile de Bienvenida

**Chapter 2: Baile de Bienvenida**

Baile de Bienvenida

**Alice:**

Al día siguiente me levante con todo el animo, tendríamos que ir la escuela para hacer todos los preparativos correspondientes así que me vestí y baje a desayunar

-Buenos días Esme, Carlisle!

-Buenos días Cielo – me dijo Esme

-Buenos días Alice- Me dijo Carlisle

Me quede desayunando con ellos y hablando sobre el baile de bienvenida. Los chicos todavía no habían bajado. Así que al terminar, me quede mirando la tele. Al rato

Rosalie y Edward bajaron riendo, eso era muy raro, ellos no se llevaban bien, jamás bajarían juntos riendo.

-¡Buenos Días!- grité

-Hola Alice, ¿ya desayunaste?-Me preguntó Edward

-Es que me desperté temprano hoy, por los preparativos de la fiesta.-

-¡Jazz! – Grité emocionada al verlo. El era mi novio hace un año, ya se que es raro, pero cuando era pequeña siempre me cuidaba y terminamos enamorándonos.

-Hola peque- Me dijo, y me beso dulcemente

-¿Me extrañaste?

-Pero si solo pasaron 3 horas separados- Nos dijo Rosalie incrédula

-No es razón para no extrañarla-respondió Jasper y ella revoleo los ojos.

**Edward:**

Me desperté y me vestí, me lave la cara y Salí de me habitación dispuesto a bajar a desayunar pero me encontré con Rosalie que me miraba con cara de odio.

-Buenos días hermanita-Le dije con voz burlona

-Pues no te deseo buenos días a ti-

-Vamos, yo se que me quieres, pero no lo admites- Le dije con una sonrisa en mis labios

-Claro que no te quiero, te detesto ¿como puedes ser de mi misma familia?- la abrace, y esto hizo que ella se cayera al suelo y me enredara con la alfombra

- ¿Ves? Eso te pasa por torpe- y rió

- Eso me pasa por abrazarte- Le dije desasiéndome de la alfombra y empezándome a reír. Bajamos riendo y allí ya estaba Alice, Esme y Carlisle. Alice nos miraba con recelo, la entendía, Rosalie y yo riendo no era común.

Atrás nuestro venía Jasper

-¡Buenos Días!-Nos gritó con alegría Alice

-Buenos días- Nos desearon Esme y Carlisle.

-Hola Alice, ¿ya desayunaste?-Le pregunté al ver que en la mesa nada mas estaba mi desayuno, el de Rosalie y el de Jasper.

-Es que me desperté temprano hoy, por los preparativos de la fiesta.- Cierto, hoy era la fiesta de bienvenida y yo iría con… con Rosalie, ¿Por qué aposte eso? .Bueno no era tan malo

-¡Jazz! – Gritó emocionada al verlo. Era increíble ver como a Jasper le brillaban los ojos al verla.

-Hola peque- Le dijo y la beso dulcemente.

-¿Me extrañaste?-

-Pero si solo pasaron 3 horas separados- Les decía Rosalie mientras se sentaba a desayunar

-No es razón para no extrañarla-Dijo Jasper y ella revoleo los ojos.

Rosalie había tenido muchos novios, y por supuesto muchos pretendientes, pero ella ya había sufrido una vez por amor, así que no se volvió a enamorar en serio. Y no le gustaba hablar del asunto. Este año iba a ir con un chico muy apuesto al baile pero apostamos y… Perdió. A mi no me gustaba llamar la atención y con Rose llamaría la atención mas que seguro.

Al terminar de desayunar levantamos la mesa y las chicas se fueron a buscar a Bella mientras yo me quede en mi habitación leyendo.

**Rosalie:**

Luego de desayunar me reuní con Bella y Alice en su casa. Este año tendríamos que preparar todo, así que comenzamos a preparar cada detalle. Al terminar fuimos a nuestra casa a prepararnos. Bella llevaba todo en un bolso, que lo dejó en nuestra casa y le prestamos una cartera muy bonita. Ella iría con Jacob.

Cuando ya estábamos listas los chicos nos esperaban abajo.

- ¡Que hermosa estas mi amor!- Le dijo Jasper a Alice y ella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Gracias Lindo- Y se besaron

Edward me tendió la mano, muy caballeroso, pero lo hacía porque el era así de educado.

-Oh por favor Edward deja de ocultar tu bestia- Le dije burlonamente

- Muy graciosa Rose, -

- Vamos o llegaremos tarde- Le advertí

- ¿Es que acaso te importa alguien en especial? ¿Me abandonaras por otro Rosalie? Romperás mi corazón – Me dijo en broma y todos rieron

- Créeme no me importa si te rompo el corazón Eddy- El odiaba que le dijeran así- Y sí me importa alguien mas.- todos se sorprendieron ante mi repuesta.

-Jacob deja de mirar así a Bella, te la estas comiendo con la mirada- Le dije a Jacob al ver como la observaba.

-eh, si esto. Estas muy linda Bella –Le dijo coquetamente.

-Gracias Jake- y mi amiga se sonrojo por completo

Luego nos dirigimos hacia el baile. Yo iba en el volvo de Edward. Bella y Jake nos acompañaban; Jasper y Alice iban en el convertible rojo. Jasper y Edward tenían la misma edad 17, por lo tanto podían conducir

**Bella:**

Me desperté por la mañana y miré la hora. Eran las 10:30, Luego me bañe y me dedique a la limpieza de la casa, primero puse la ropa a limpiar, luego barrí y por ultimo ordené.

Charly había salido a pescar con Harry. Por lo tanto estaba sola en la casa.

Cuando la ropa se seco la acomode y la otra vez la hora y ya era el medio día, había arreglado con las chicas que pasarían por acá a la una.

Preparé algo de comer y me arme un bolso con las cosas que llevaría al baile. No podría ser peor que ir a un baile, no por Jake si no porque era ponerme al borde de la muerte.

Estaba lavando los platos cuando el timbre sonó, debían ser las chicas. Me seque las manos y fui hacia la puerta para abrir

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estas?-Me dijo Alice entrando en mi casa dejando unas bolsas

-Bbien ¿y tú?-Le pregunte. Pude ver que traían muchas cosas

-Bella, todavía no te cambiaste-Me reprochó Alice-Vamos tienes que cambiarte

-Pero Alice se arruinará la ropa, tenemos que preparar todo el salón- me excuse, en realidad lo prepararían Rose y Alice, pero yo las acompañaría para poder ir juntas al baile, Jacob me pasaría a buscar por la casa de ellos.

-Es que no puedes ir así-me vistió a su antojo mientras Rosalie se quedaba en el salón preparando no se qué. Luego nos fuimos a preparar el salón

Habían decorado todo con colores blanco, violeta y negro. Las mesas tenían un mantel blanco con uno violeta encima. Había globos Blancos por todas partes. La comida estaría a cargo de los mozos que habían contratado la escuela. Como todo ya estaba listo y el servicio ya estaba llegando nos dirigimos la casa de Rose y Alice.

Al llegar nos cambiamos y me dieron una cartera bonita que hacia juego con mi vestido. Cuando bajamos me esperaba Jake, a Alice la esperaba Jasper y a Rose ¿Edward?

- ¡Que hermosa estas mi amor!- Le dijo Jasper a Alice y ella sonrió de oreja a oreja. Eran tan lindos juntos.-Pensé

- Gracias Lindo- Le contestó y se besaron.

Edward le tendió la mano a Rose, El siempre tan educado y tan… Basta no puedo pensar esas cosas, no de el.

-Oh por favor Edward deja de ocultar tu bestia- Le dijo Rose burlonamente… Siempre peleando

- Muy graciosa Rose, -

- Vamos o llegaremos tarde- Le advirtió

- ¿Es que acaso te importa alguien en especial? ¿Me abandonaras por otro Rosalie? Romperás mi corazón – Le dijo en broma y todos reímos

- Créeme no me importa si te rompo el corazón Eddy-¿Eddy?- Y sí me importa alguien mas.- ¿A Rose le importaba alguien más? Pero si ella…

-Jacob deja de mirar así a Bella, te la estas comiendo con la mirada- Le dijo a Jacob interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-eh, si esto. Estas muy linda Bella –Me dijo coquetamente.-Yo me sonroje hasta la médula

-Gracias Jake- Le dije Vergonzosamente

Luego de que Esme y Carlisle nos desearan buena suerte y se despidieran de nosotros, nos dirigimos al volvo de Edward, con Rosalie Jake y obviamente Edward. Alice y Jazz viajarían en el convertible…solos…

**Jasper:**

Una vez en el auto no pude evitar besar a Alice y decirle lo hermosa que estaba esta noche

-Te ves hermosa esta noche- Le mencioné

-¿Sólo esta noche?-Me dijo seductoramente

-Siempre mi amor, pero esta noche estas espléndida-

-Te amo- dijo tiernamente

-Yo mucho mas

-Imposible- Y la besé

Seguimos al auto de Edward y pronto llegamos a la fiesta de bienvenida, al llegar ya estaba todo lleno y pasaban _Amor del chat-El original_

Alice y yo nos pusimos a bailar en seguida y vimos que Jacob y Bella hacían un intento de bailar, y Rosalie estaba bailando con Edward muy… ¿sensualmente?

**Rosalie:**

Llegue y lo vi a el, estaba con sus amigos y yo decidí hacerme notar…entonces me puse a bailar muy sensualmente con Edward, y Edward… ¿Me seguía?, fue raro. En fin, lo logre… me miro toda la noche…

-Oye hermanita, ¿sientes algo especial por mi?- Me dijo Edward burlándose

-Claro que no idiota, solo que… -Me calle para mirar como el besaba a otra mujer. Una angustia me invadió

-Oh, ya veo es Emmett ¿no?- Me preguntó

-Si, pero veo que tiene novia…-Le dije con pena.

-Claro que no tiene novia- Me dijo como si le dijera una barbaridad

-¿Por qué me lo dices así?-

-Porque Emmett nunca tendría novia, a el le gusta la diversión

- Ya veo…- Le gustaba la diversión, yo le daría diversión, pero no por ahora…

-¿Qué estas planeando?- Me distrajo Edward

-Ya lo verás.

El baile termino y yo vi como el se ligaba a todas las chicas del baile, incluyendo a Lauren…

- Si no viviera con ustedes diría que no son hermanos…- Dijo Alice acercándose a nosotros con una sospecha en sus ojos.

- Es que esta señorita no se pudo resistir a mis encantos- Dijo Edward riendo

-Claro que no es eso… por cierto Alice, te tengo que comentar algo, me tendrás que ayudar – y me la llevé a una mesa aparte


	3. Ideas Macabras

**Chapter 3: Ideas Macabras**

Ideas Macabras

**Edward:**

Cuando vi que Rosalie se pegaba a mi y bailaba muy sensualmente junto a mi, me di cuenta de que quería conquistar a un chico… Yo, por más que no me llevara bien con ella, quería que fuera feliz, por lo tanto le seguí el juego. Hasta que le quise preguntar

-Oye hermanita, ¿sientes algo especial por mi?- Le dije Burlándome

-Claro que no idiota, solo que… - Ella interrumpió su explicación y seguí su mirada…Ohoh, Emmett, Emmett Mccarthy… Espero no salga lastimada

-Oh, ya veo es Emmett ¿no?- Le dije, dándole a entender mis pensamientos

-Si, pero veo que tiene novia…- Me dijo con pena… Ya era tarde… Rosalie con tristeza, esto no estaba bien

-Claro que no tiene novia- Le dije, por supuesto, ¿Emmett con novia? Contame otro.

-¿Por qué me lo dices así?-

-Porque Emmett nunca tendría novia, a el le gusta la diversión – Le conteste sinceramente. Lo sabía porque había tenido charlas con el y me daba cuenta como era.

- Ya veo…- Ohoh, estaba planeando algo

-¿Qué estas planeando?-

-Ya lo verás.- Me dijo y me quede pensando hasta que Alice me saco de mis pensamientos

- Si no viviera con ustedes diría que no son hermanos…- Dijo Alice acercándose a nosotros con una sospecha en sus ojos.

- Es que esta señorita no se pudo resistir a mis encantos- Bromeé

-Claro que no es eso… por cierto Alice, te tengo que comentar algo, me tendrás que ayudar-Dijo Rosalie… Esto estaba mal… Alice y Rosalie juntas podrían hacer algo terrible- Lo que te espera Emmett- Pensé

- ¿Qué planearán?- Me dijo Jasper

- Sinceramente no lo se hermano, pero esas dos juntas…- Deje la frase inconclusa al ver a Bella y Jacob… be… besándose- ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto? Conocía a Bella desde hace mucho, la torpe y dulce bella, de ojos marrones achocolatados y pelo marrón. Alice la llevaba a casa muy seguido y muchas veces nos quedábamos hablando sobre nuestros gustos…

- ¿Es qué acaso te molesta?- me preguntó mi hermano al darse cuenta que estaba observando

- No sólo que, Bella, Jacob no es para ella, ella merece a alguien mejor- Le dije lo mas sincero que pude, Bella muchas veces me contaba de el, y de sus torpezas, muchas veces la lastimó.

- Si tú dices que es eso…- Me respondió sin creerme

-¡OIGAN VAMONOS!- nos gritó Alice y vi que Jacob y Bella se dejaban de besar para ir hacia… Ohoh mi auto…

- Vamos – Le indiqué a Jasper

- Claro- Me respondió

**Rosalie:**

Cuando nos fuimos hacia nuestra mesa con Alice le explique lo de Emmett y ella no dudó en ayudarme

-Eres un demonio Rosalie Hale- Repuso mi amiga

-Bueno, entonces, tu tendrás que averiguar todo de el, mientras yo lo seduzco, yo no seré una mas del montón… - Le dije

- Claro que no Rose, tu nunca serás una mas del montón.

Cuando ya estaba todo preparado vimos como Edward miraba a Bella y nos dimos cuenta de que ella estaba besando a… ¡JACOB! Oh por dios, nos tendría que contar todo… esta noche se tendrá que quedar a dormir en casa. Edward tenía esa mirada… Algo raro pasaba, algo me perdí

-¡OIGAN VAMONOS!- gritó Alice

Bella se dirigía hacia nosotros para irse a su casa, pero la detuve, y le dije de venir a nuestra casa que nos debía muchas explicaciones.

- No es que Charly…- Dijo

- Alice esta hablando con el en este momento, no creo que diga que no- Y dicho esto apareció

- Dijo que si- Nos informo con una sonrisa de punta a punta

- Perfecto, ¿vamos Bella?- Le dije con una sonrisa malévola

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir vi a Emmett preguntándole algo a Jasper, mientras me miraba entonces se acerco a mi y me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?- Me preguntó

-Rosalie Hale ¿Tú?-

-Emmett.¿Tenés novio?- Yo no lo podía creer, ¿Qué si tengo novio? No no

- No- Sonrió con esa sonrisa tan linda. Ey no puedes pensar eso Rosalie ¡NO LO CONOCES!

- Se esta enamorando de vos- me dijo su amigo, yo reí y me fuí


	4. Novios

**Chapter 4: Novios**

Novios

**Bella**

Mientras bailaba con Jacob el no para de mirarme como si fuese de porcelana y fuera romperme

- Bella, yo siento algo especial por ti-Me dijo

-Jake, yo te quiero muchísimo…Pero interrumpió lo que le iba a decir

- Bella, se que no te esperas esto… pero… ¿quieres ser mi novia?- Me preguntó y yo no sabía que contestarle, claro que lo quería y mucho pero no se si eso… yo nunca tuve un novio. Jake era perfecto, me cuidaría siempre, le caía bien a mi padre y además me llevaba muy bien con Tierno y era el hombre que mas me conocía en la tierra, con el tuve las mas lindas experiencias de mi vida... No pude pensar mas, Jacob me besó, no sabía que hacer, pero el me apretaba cada vez mas contra el y entonces le correspondí a su beso. Estuvimos un tiempo así hasta que me aleje de el.

-Bella en serio, me estoy muriendo si no me contestas- Me dijo con una llama en sus ojos

- Si, quiero ser tu novia Jake- Le respondí. El sonrió con verdadera alegría y yo me sonrojé muchísimo

Escuchamos los gritos de Alice y yo me dirigí hacia ellas y Rosalie me miraba con cara de… ¿entusiasmada?- Ahí me mencionó de ir a su casa, pero yo…

- No es que Charly…- Dije

- Alice esta hablando con el en este momento, no creo que diga que no- Me dijo Rosalie. Listo… esa noche la pasaría con ellas-pensé

- Dijo que si- Nos informo Alice

- Perfecto, ¿vamos Bella?- Me dijo con Maldad

Y en ese momento se acerco un chico muy apuesto y le dijo algo a Rosalie que no llegue a escuchar porque tenía a Jacob a mi lado.

Cuando me di cuenta , Rosalie ya estaba en el auto y Alice me miraba con felicidad y pidiendo una explicación. Yo le sonreí y me metí en el volvo con Jake.

- ¿La pasaron bien tórtolos?- Nos dijo Edward. Pero… ¿por que hablaba así?

-Maravilloso- Respondió mi… mi Novio

- Si genial- Secundé yo

-Entonces ahora vamos a la casa de Charly- Afirmo Edward

- Oh, no Bella vendrá a pasar la noche con nosotros- Anunció Rosalie

- Entonces en ¿donde te dejamos a ti Jacob?- Pregunto Edward

-Me pueden dejar en la casa de Bella y de ahí voy a La Push

- Oh, pero Jake también se puede quedar en casa- Contestó Rose

- Cla…Claro- Dijo Jacob

-¿Les preguntaste a mamá y a papá?- Pregunto de mal humor Edward

- No creo que tengan problema- Respondió

Genial pensé yo, llevaba minutos de novia con Jacob y ya querían que pasara la noche con el.

Al llegar a la casa todos nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones y a Jacob le enseñaron en donde pasaría la noche. Claro que Esme y Carlisle no tuvieron ningún problema, todo lo contrario nos felicitaron por nuestra actual relación.

Yo dormiría con las chicas en la habitación de Rose.

-Vamos Isabella, cuéntanos todo y de porque no sabíamos nada – Me reprochó Alice

-Es que ustedes saben que yo sentía mucho cariño por él y en el baile se me confesó y no pude decir más que sí- Dije con toda sinceridad

- y ¿Qué más?- Me alentaba

- Eso es todo, luego nos besamos…- Eso era todo, ella lo había visto con sus ojos

Estuvo insistiéndome toda la noche y yo le tuve que contar cada detalle…Hasta como fue el beso… fue realmente vergonzoso

-Entonces te felicito, Isabella Black- Mencionó Rosalie

- Muy graciosa… Ah por cierto, Tu no me contaste nada de ese chico que se te acercó hoy a la salida del baile-

- Oh, es sólo Emmett Mccarthy… Se me acercó para preguntarme si tenía novio y que era muy hermosa…- Me respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios

-¿No es el chico que estabas mirando la otra vez?- ahora me acordaba de que ella ayer se le había quedado mirando, y había estado pensativa todo el día

- Si es el- Y miró a Alice con complicidad

- Cuéntenme que están tramando- Les dije al darme cuenta como miraban al pronunciar su nombre

Me contaron su malvado plan y yo por una parte me alegre de que Rose encontrara a alguien y por otra parte me lamentaba por el chico… Alice y Rose juntas en un plan…

-Eres un pequeño demonio- Le dije a Rose.

-No quiero ser una mas del montón, yo lo quiero… y es claro que le gusto. Pero si pasa algo no quiero ser una mas como todas las chicas que tiene, no con Rosalie Hale- Dijo mi amiga.

-Bueno, y ¿qué tal si miramos una película?- Propuso emocionada Alice- O jugamos un juego

El resto de la noche nos quedamos jugando a las cartas y mas tarde las chicas se quedaron dormidas entonces decidí ir a la habitación de Jake

Estaba despierto, por lo tanto nos quedamos abrazados en su cama besándonos tiernamente… No sabía si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o mal, Pero lo disfrutaba mucho.

**Edward:**

Genial tendría a ese mediocre toda la noche, como si no fuese suficiente el que Bella lo aceptara como su novio.

No entendía por que me molestaba tanto esta situación, será que Bella en serio me gustaba, más de lo que creía la conocía desde el 1º año…Pero si ella era feliz con el, lo único que me quedaba era aceptarlo.

Por la noche pude escuchar como Bella entraba a la habitación de Jacob y se besaban y pasaban la noche juntos… no, no del modo que creen.

_-Oh Edward, te amo… lo dejaría todo por ti_

_- Parece que no es suficiente, eres la peor persona que conocí, Bella_-¿yo estaba diciendo eso? Pero si es la persona más Bella que conocí…

-_No me dejes Edward, por favor…-mientras le caía una lágrima por la mejilla_

_-Lo hubieras pensado antes-_

-¡BELLA!- me desperté gritando

-No, Jasper- Me corrigió mi hermano que estaba entrando en la habitación justo en ese momento

- No, lo siento, solo que tuve un sueño extraño-Le contesté pensativo

-Claro, un sueño con Bella…-Supuso con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras se sentaba en el puff

- Si, yo… yo la estaba dejando y juraba que era la peor persona que había conocido

- Apuesto a que te acostaste pensando en ella ¿no es así?-

- Claro que… - Me miro con una ceja levantada- si…- Concluí

- Supuse que te pasaban cosas con ella desde que te vi como la mirabas anoche y como te comportaste hasta que nos acostamos.

-Si, esto… Bella me importa y no se como…

- No hay un como, Es amor hermano- Me respondió con toda la calma

- Pero si yo… no me di cuenta antes- Le dije

- Claro que no, es que todavía no estabas seguro de ellos. Pensabas que eran sentimientos como una amiga mas, y querías lo mejor para ella como si fuese tu hermana…- Era exactamente eso… creí en ese instante, ¿cómo era que el sabía de mis sentimientos tan bien?, mejor que yo diría

- Vamos a desayunar-Me dijo y se levanto del puff

- Claro vamos

Me vestí y bajamos a desayunar. Ahí ya estaban Papá, Mamá,( yo ya los consideraba padres) Rosalie, Alice, Bella y a su lado… Ja…Jacob.

-Buenos días – les deseé

-Buenos días – Nos respondieron todos

En el desayuno hablamos del baile de anoche y de que el fin de semana que viene habría buen tiempo… Genial para ir a acampar.

- ¿Podemos llevar a Bella?- Preguntó emocionada Alice- Por favor…

-Claro, si ella quiere- Respondió Carlisle

-Pero falta como una semana, no estamos seguros del tiempo meteorológico- Se excusó, sabía que a ella le costaban esas cosas, pero era obvio que Alice querría pasar con ella este fin de semana, usaría eso de excusa para llevarla de compras.

- Por favor Bella – Le dijo haciendo puchero

-Esta bien-

-Genial el jueves iremos de compras- Le dijo entusiasmada, Lo imaginé.

-No hace falta Alice…

-Claro que sí.

-Oigan chicos si ustedes quieren pueden invitar a alguien mas-Dijo Esme. Ellos eran geniales, siempre estaban cuando los necesitábamos y eran generosos y comprensivos…los mejores "padres" del mundo. Carlisle era Medico en el hospital de aquí de Forks. Y Esme trabajaba en una tienda de ropas muy famosa.

Claro- Respondimos todos.

Terminamos de desayunar, Jacob se fue a su escuela y los demás nos fuimos a la nuestra

**Rosalie**

Al llegar a la escuela dejé mis cosas en el locker y nos fuimos al patio.

mi plan ya estaba en marcha, y Emmett ya me había hablado

-Rose…- Escuche mi nombre a mis espaldas y me di vuelta, era Emmett, me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Emmett... - y también saludó a la amiga que tenia a mi lado

-Oh, Hola Emmett-Le respondí yo dudosa

- Me dijeron que me vas a pasar tu número de teléfono- Me dijo insinuante

-Mmm..., no lo sé Me parece que te informaron mal...- Le respondí con toda la claridad

- ¿Qué me informaron mal? ¿No me lo darás?-Me dijo en broma

- No, no lo sé

- Por favor hermosa- Me dijo

- Esta bien- No quería perder la oportunidad, no con un chico como el… así de rápido se encuentraría a otra chica si yo no le daba importancia

Se lo pasé y el se metió a su aula para guardarlo, pero antes me dijo que era muy hermosa

Me di la vuelta para mirar a mis amigas y todas me miraban con una sonrisa pícara. Entonces sonó el timbre y nos metimos en el aula, esa clase la compartía con Jazz.

El entró y se sentó a mi lado

- Entonces ¿tienes una nueva víctima?-

-No lo sé me dijeron que el es un chico muy "divertido"- Le respondí, quizás el sabría algo mas de el.

- Siendo como eres tú, no creo que te des por vencida… apuesto a que ya tienes un plan ¿no?- Supuso correctamente mi hermano

-Claro, no quiero ser su plato de segunda mesa…-

-Seguro que lo tienes encantado, pero no vayas a pensar que por decirte algo lindo lo tienes a tus pies Rosalie…- Me advirtió

-Lo tendré en cuenta- Y justo en ese momento entró el preceptor anunciando que la profesora no vendría y que tendríamos hora libre… Me acorde que hoy la profesora de Educación física me había pedido que busque a todas las chicas que participarían en el acto del día de la institución.

- Preser- Así le decía yo a Juan- La profesora de educación Física me pidió que vaya a buscar a las chicas que participaran en el acto de la institución, ¿puedo ir?

- ¿Cuándo te dijo que lo hicieras?

- Justo en esta hora

- Anda, ¿Volvés?- Me preguntó

- No lo sé, quizás me pide que ensaye con la profesora de Música- Asintió con la cabeza y me fui al baño, no crean que me estaba escapando, de hecho si me había pedido que las reúna, pero muchas chicas estaban en el aula de Emmett y Quería estar bien…

Salí del baño y primero fui al aula de Alice. Golpeé la puerta y le explique a la profesora lo que iba a hacer y ella lo anunció en voz mas alta… Al ver a la multitud me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver a Emmett hablando con Alice en el mismo banco… Ella ni siquiera me miró y el me sonrió… al verlo me di cuenta de que Alice tenía Química y Emmett... ella no lo conocía personalmente… ¿que hacía el allí?

Luego reuní al resto de las chicas y se quedaron ensayando mientras yo me iba al convertible de mi hermano Jasper a escuchar música, Le había advertido a la profesora que no iba a participar en el acto del día de la institución


	5. El plan

**Chapter 5: El plan**

El Plan

**Alice:**

Al entrar al salón de Lengua me di cuenta de que en mi banco estaba sentado ¿Emmett Mccarthy?

Me senté y lo miré incrédula

-Hola- Lo saludé con alegría… Quizás era mi oportunidad de aplicar el plan de Rose… El destino quería que estuviesen juntos…

- Buenos días, Mi nombre es Emmett- Si ya lo sé, eres el chico mas deseado de toda la escuela, incluso para mi hermanita, Rose era como mi hermana- Pensé- ¿Tú cómo te llamas? Siguió

- Gusto en conocerte Emmett, Mi nombre es Alice, Alice Cullen- Le respondí estrechándole la mano

- Tu eres la Hermana de Edward Cullen ¿verdad?-

-Así es, pero vivo con Rosalie y Jasper Hale también- Sacando a Rosalie a tema para hablar…- A Rosalie la conoces ¿no es así?

- La conocí el otro día en el baile, es muy hermosa…

- ¿Tú no la querrás para pasar una noche con ella verdad?- Si el quería solo eso, como con todas las demás chicas se las verá con migo, con mi Jazz y con Edward, que por mas de que no se lleve bien con Rose, seguro que la defendería en algo como esto…

- Tu amiga me parece muy linda… demasiado, pero no sé, es como Engreída-Genial

- No creo que sea ese el problema…- Le dije muy segura de mis palabras

-Igual la quiero conocer, porque quizás ¿quién sabe?

-No lo creo, Rose es una buena persona, y no es para anda engreída

-¿Puede ser que ella este de novio con tu hermano?- Me preguntó muy serio-¿DE NOVIO? PERO SI SE PELEEAN TODO EL TIEMPO,- pensé yo

-Oh, claro que no, Viven juntos- Bueno, eso no era excusa, yo vivía con jazz pero era mi novio-

-No importa mucho eso, me parece…

- pero Edward y Rose no se llevan muy bien.- Le contesté

- Eso es otra cosa- Me dijo y rió

-Me caíste muy bien vos- ¿y la profesora cuando viene? Me pregunté- Y ella es preciosa-Prosiguió- Si Tenés ganas un día nos juntamos, yo invito y te llevo un amigo si querés

- No, yo ya estoy de novia con Jasper- Le contesté, ¿qué creía que iba a estar sola?, la idea es que salga el solo con Rose,

-¿Entonces no vamos a salir?- Me pregunto… ¿Triste?

-No se, en mi opinión tendrías que salir vos con ella… Pero te advierto que si te querés acostar con ella nada mas, si lo querés hacer, esta bien es tu vida… pero es como mi hermana y si la lastimas te verás con migo, con Jazz y Edward… Le amenacé

-No te equivocaste con migo- Me respondió seriamente- Rosalie me parece hermosa y justamente como me parece muy linda no podría hacer estupideces con ella, eso es de inmaduro

-Yo solo te advierto, yo la quiero mucho y la quiero proteger, aunque sepa protegerse sola, - Le aclaré

-Está bien te entiendo, pero no soy tan así, como creen todos, Yo quiero un momento especial con ella, no un momento cualquiera, y en la escuela tampoco, después empieza todo el rumor, y no creo que sea lo mejor

-Si es verdad- No me agradaría, si Tanya, Lauren y Jessica se enteraran harían cualquier cosa con tal de separarlos, o incluso… no quiero ni pensarlo

-¿así que estas con Jasper?- Me preguntó cambiando de tema

-Si, es verdad, lo amo muchísimo ¿sabes? El cambio mi vida por completo-Le dije sumida en aquel momento en el que me besó y me dijo que no podía vivir si mi.

- ¿Tanto lo quieres?- Me preguntó

-Claro, lo amo-

-Y tu amiga, Rose, ¿anda con alguien?-Me sorprendió su pregunta

-No, ella esta disponible para ti, si es lo que quieres saber-Le dije sin darle detalles de Royce… El la había lastimado muchísimo, y no quería que Emmett se enterara de eso.

-Mejor entonces

- Y ¿vos?, me imagino que si quieres algo con Rose, tendrías que estar solo….

-Si estoy soltero…- Justo en ese momento entró la profesora, pidiendo perdón por haber llegado tan tarde…

Se puso a dar la clase y yo escribí en un papel "_pero si vos nunca viniste a esta clase ¿qué haces aquí?" _Y se lo dejé al lado de Emmett

Al verlo sonrió y empezó a escribir

"_Es una larga historia"- _Tenía una letra prolija y muy linda, le respondí

"_Tenemos una larga hora de clases que no quiero escuchar"_- Lo leyó y empezó a escribir algo durante un rato

"_En mi curso mi profesora de lengua me vio copiándome en una prueba y me dijo "¿señor usted que esta haciendo? Y no le respondí entonces vio mi hoja abajo del banco y me castigó,"-_Leí luego de que me pasara el papel.

"_¿Que clase de castigo?"- _Le escribí

"_Al parecer no le importa Lengua, si es así curse química en mis horas, luego tendras que hacer un informe de mis clases" y es por eso que estoy aquí_

Al verlo reí

"Señorita Cullen ¿qué es lo que le causa tanta gracia?-Me retó la profesora

-Lo siento profe.

La clase prosiguió y me hice muy amiga de Emmett, era una buena persona, ahora solo espero que no le haga daño a mi Rose. Justo en ese momento entró ella y le dijo algo a la profesora

-Las alumnas que participaran en el acto de la institución sigan a la señorita Hale por favor-Anunció la profesora y Vi como Rose pasaba su mirada de mi a Emmett sin entender mucho. Le tendría que explicar todo luego.

Cuando se fue le pegue un codazo a Emmett,

-Como la miras eh!- Le dije en broma

- Basta Alice Cullen, Me ayudaras ¿cierto?-Me dijo, y me lleve una gran sorpresa

-Es todo un honor-Le respondí con una sonrisa en los labios. Había conseguido lo que quería.

Al rato sonó el timbre y salimos al recreo, Emmett se despidió de mi y quedamos en hablar luego. En el camino me encontré con Jasper

-Hola mi amor –Me dijo

-¡Hola-Y lo besé

-¿Sabes?, a Emmett lo cambiaron a mi clase de química y estuve platicando con el toda la clase, hasta la profesora me retó-Le comenté- Pero antes de poder seguir me soltó y empezó a caminar hacia el patio

-Oye ¿a donde vas?- Le pregunté de mal humor, por haberme dejado así

-A matar a Emmett Mccarthy

-¿Por qué me quieres matar?-Justo apareció Emmett

-Ay no Jazz te conté eso por otra cosa- Me acerque a su oído y le conté que hable con el de Rose, entonces se calmó y se río

-No entiendo nada- Dijo Emmett

-No es nada, solo que es un poco celoso-Le respondí

-¿No me vas a matar?- Preguntó en broma

-Oh claro que no, ¿Cómo andas Emmett?-Le pregunto mi novio

-Muy bien, ahora que no me vas a matar- Respondió riendo-¿Qué tal tú?, me dijeron que están eligiendo los capitanes para cada deporte- Le comentó Emmett

-Si, estoy enterado, pero este año quiero alejarme de eso, ¿tu que harás?

- No, tampoco estoy muy interesado

-Pero el año pasado tu eras el mejor en el futbol Americano- Le respondí

- Es cierto, pero quiero alejarme

-Serías buen capitán le dije- Rose es la capitana de Voleibol

-Hablando de roma… -Dijo Jasper al ver que aparecía Rosalie

-¡Ey Rose!-Le grité guiñándole un ojo a Emmett

**Bella**

Al despertarme Jacob estaba a mi lado y me deseó buenos días

-Hola mi amor- Le respondí yo

-Hoy nos tendremos que alejar- Me anunció

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues porque yo tengo mi escuela en La Push y tu en la ciudad-

-Cierto… ¿Me extrañaras?- Le pregunté

-Muchísimo-Oí como algunos bajaban a desayunar, entonces nos vestimos y salimos tomados de la mano hacia el comedor, nos sentamos y al rato aparecieron Jasper y Edward. Edward me miraba con recelo… Dese anoche se comportaba raro

Una vez en la escuela entré a Biología, esa clase la tenía con Edward,

-¿Qué tal? – Le pregunté, quería hablar con el… ya que no había hablado nada con el y se comportaba raro

- Bien, ¿y tu?

-Muy bien, Oye ¿te pasa algo?

-No, es solo que estoy un poco preocupado por Rosalie- ¿Por Rosalie?

-¿Qué tiene?-Le pregunté preocupada

-Oh, no es nada, solo que ese Emmett, vi como se miraban en el baile y pues no quiero que la lastime ¿Sabes?,

-Claro, tienes razón, pero ella sabe lo que hace, y no creo que salga lastimada…No esta vez- Respondí acordándome de aquel momento en el que Rose me había contado lo que le había pasado con Royce… Ese… Cretino-

-Si, esto… ¿Cómo esta Jacob?- Me preguntó-

-Muy bien…

-Oye Bella… yo…-Pero la entrada del profesor lo interrumpió

No hablamos más en toda la clase y ni me dirigió la mirada

El timbre sonó y el salió disparado por la puerta ¿Qué me habrá querido decir? La intriga me duró todo el día, porque no lo volví a ver

A la salida me vino a buscar Jacob, eso si que fue una sorpresa.

-Hermosa-Me saludó al verme

-Hola amor-Le respondí dándole un tierno beso

-¡Me viniste a buscar!-Le dije en modo de explicación

-¿Te molestó?

-Claro que no, es muy tierno de tu parte- Y justo aparecieron Alice, Rosalie y Edward, al voltearme para platicar con ellos me di cuenta de que Jessica miraba a Jake… ¿cómo decirlo?... se traía algo entre manos…

-Hola Jacob saludó Alice con alegría

-Hola peque

-Jacob…- Saludó Edward fríamente

-¿Cómo andan?- Preguntó mi novio

-Muy bien, -Respondió Rose- Pero veo que no vendrás con nosotros hoy- me dijo mirando a Jacob

-Lo siento, les prometo que mañana iré a su casa si así lo desean

-Claro no habrá problema- Dijo Alice

Toda la tarde la pase en La Push con Jacob, Seth, paúl y Quil. Fue una tarde divertida sin mencionar las cuatro mil millones de veces que tropecé, las doscientas que caí y las mil resbalé.

Por la noche me llevó mi casa y nos quedamos besándonos un largo tiempo hasta que caí en la cuenta de que tenía que cocinarle a Charly

-Adiós Jake- Le dije

-Hasta luego amor mío- y me besó por ultima vez

Entre a la casa y Charly había pedido pizza, por lo tanto no cociné. La cena fue silenciosa porque a Charly no le gustaba hablar, como a mí.

Cuando termine de comer lave todo y subí a darme una ducha y luego fue a dormir.

**Jasper**

Estábamos hablando con Emmett y Alice cuando justo Rosalie pasó justo por allí

-Hablando de roma… -Mencioné

-¡Ey Rose!-Grito mi novia al verla también

Rosalie se acerco a nosotros con una sonrisa y nos saludó

-¿Cómo andan?

-Perfecto, estábamos hablando con Emmett de los capitanes de los equipos, ¿qué harás tu Rose?- Dijo Alice

-Me parece que le voy a dejar el puesto de capitana a otra chica, me dedicaré a otra cosa, ser capitana es muy estresante

-Es cierto eso… yo fui capitán- Contestó Emmett

-¿A si?, no sabía- le contesto mi hermana

-Yo no sabía que eras tan hermosa- le dijo tomándola de la cintura y estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando Alice me llevo al otro rincón

-Jazz me parece que es la oportunidad perfecta para que "hablen" ¿no crees?- Me dijo

-Si, pero es mi hermana si se le acerca un centímetro mas lo golpearé

-Entonces no lo veas, ¡vamos!- y me tiró hacia el patio de adentro

-Y,¿Qué es lo que hablaste con el?-Le pregunté

-Oh, me dijo que Rose le parecía muy linda, y que para nada quería solo una noche con ella, quería un momento especial, – me dijo emocionada

-Mi amor es sólo una excusa, no me gusta que ese tipo se le acerque tanto a MI hermanita…

-Ya Jazz basta…-Y me besó con pasión

-SEÑORES ¿QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO? ESTO ES UNA INSITUCION RESPETABLE NO UN LUGAR PUBLICO- Nos gritó la directora

-Lo sentimos, no lo volveremos a hacer- me disculpé

-Claro que no lo volverán a hacer, porque se encargarán de la limpieza de las aulas por el resto de la semana- Genial, estábamos a martes y el resto de la semana tendremos que limpiar. Que castigo

-Esta bien-Dijo Alice triste .Cuando la directora se fue no pudimos hacer otra cosa mas que reírnos a carcajadas

-Eso nos pasa por besarnos, no tenemos que demostrar tanto nuestro cariño- Bromeó

-Claro que si –y la besé rápidamente por si nos volvían a ver

Cuando el timbre marcó el fin del receso yo me fui a Matemática y Alice tenía clase con Rose.

Esta clase la compartía con Emmett y me sentaba justo al lado…

-Nos volvemos a ver- Y reímos

La clase comenzó y nos pusieron en parejas para hacer un trabajo práctico larguísimo que tendríamos que entregar mañana.

Sonó el timbre y obviamente no lo habíamos terminado. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea que no le vendría nada mal a Rose

-Oye Emmett ¿si vienes a mi casa? no lo podremos terminar de otra manera-Le propuse

-Claro ningún problema paso por allí a las 5

-Genial, te espero. -Y me fui dispuesto a contarle lo que acababa de hacer a mi diablillo favorito.

**Jacob:**

Fui a buscar a Bella al colegio y cuando la vi salude.

-Hermosa- le dije

-Hola amor-Me respondió y nos besamos

-¡Me viniste a buscar!-Me dijo pidiendo una explicación.

-¿Te molestó?- Le pregunté preocupado…

-Claro que no, es muy tierno de tu parte- Y en ese momento aparecieron Edward, Alice y Rosalie. Al verlos también vi detrás de ellos a una chica muy hermosa que no me la perdería por nada… Aunque Bella… no se enteraría. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la miraba me sonrió coquetamente

-Hola Jacob Me saludó la más pequeña

-Hola peque-Le contesté

-Jacob…- Saludó Edward, ese… sanguijuela

-¿Cómo andan?- Pregunté

-Muy bien, -Respondió la rubia- Pero veo que no vendrás con nosotros hoy- Le dijo a mi novia mirándome

-Lo siento, les prometo que mañana iré a su casa si así lo desean- Prometió

-Claro no habrá problema- Dijo Alice

El resto de la tarde pase con ella y a la noche la dejé en su casa.

Cuando estaba volviendo a mi casa me encontré con esta chica que había visto y no pude resistir a hablarle

-Buenas noches… ¿Qué hace alguien tan linda como vos por aquí sola?

-Es que no tengo nadie quien me acompañe- Me dijo "inocentemente"

-Yo te acompañaré con gusto, por cierto mi nombre es Jacob- Me contesté

-Jessica, mucho gusto y se colgó de mi cuello-Esto se estaba poniendo divertido

-¿Te alcanzo hasta tu casa?-Le pregunté

-Claro

Subió a mi coche y se cruzo de piernas, era muy apuesta…

Oye ya basta- Le dije bruscamente y me miro con cara asustada

- ¿Qué… qué paso?

-No puedo manejar si tengo a alguien haciendo poses sexuales al aldo mio- Le dije enojado

-Entonces no manejes- y se me tiro encima besándome con furia y pasión (yo ya había parado el auto, no piensen que lo dejaría en marcha)… ¿Qué esta haciendo? Se que es muy apuesta pero no dejaría a Bella por ella

Después de un rato paramos

-Que sexy eres… vamos no me dejes así- Me dijo jugando con un mechón de su cabello, pero yo no quería acostarme con ella, y menos en mi auto

-Se hará tarde y no quiero que tus padres se preocupen- eso era cierto

- Mmm..., es Isabella Swan ¿no?- Me pregunto, la verdad es que no me importaba mucho eso, pero en parte si

-Así es, no puedo hacerle esto…

-Pues déjala- Me dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho

-Yo la quiero-

-Entonces seamos amantes-No, La amaba demasiado

-Pues claro...QUE NO, Yo amo a Bella y no a dejaría por una hueca como tú-

-Me las pagarás, no sabes lo que te pierdes...-Despues de esto se fue a su casa enojada y yo muy orgulloso de mi mismo


	6. Coqueteos

**Chapter 6: Coqueteos**

Coqueteos

**Edward**

Lo que sentía por bella estaba confirmado… era Amor, sentía la necesidad de protegerla, de besarla de cuidarla…

Estaba dispuesto a decírselo así que entre a la clase de biología dispuesto a hablar con ella, pero me ganó

-¿Qué tal? – Me preguntó

- Bien, ¿y tu?-

-Muy bien, Oye ¿te pasa algo?-Claro que me pasaba algo ¿quieres que te cuente?, si bella estoy enamorado de ti, pero resulta que tu estas de novia con el ser mas estúpido de este planeta… eso es todo…-Pensé para mis adentros

-No, es solo que estoy un poco preocupado por Rosalie- Mentí, una parte de mi si lo estaba, pero no en este momento

-¿Qué tiene?-Me preguntó

-Oh, no es nada, solo que ese Emmett, vi como se miraban en el baile y pues no quiero que la lastime ¿Sabes?, -Volví a mentir

-Claro, tienes razón, pero ella sabe lo que hace, y no creo que salga lastimada…No esta vez- "No esta vez"

-Si, esto… ¿Cómo esta Jacob?- No me importaba en realidad… pero

-Muy bien…-Vamos Edward toma valor y dile…

-Oye Bella… yo…-Pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo entró el profesor y no volvimos a hablar más.

A la salida del colegio la fue a buscar Jacob y hablamos un rato, la verdad ese tipo no me agradaba ¿quien se creía?

No aguantaba mas, no me importaba si tenía novio, en cuanto tenga la primera oportunidad de lo diré todo, cada cosa que siento.

**Rosalie**

Al ver a Alice me llamaba y que a su lado estaba Emmett fui sin dudarlo.

Nos quedamos platicando un rato hasta que Emmett dijo algo que me sacó del mundo real

-Yo no sabía que eras tan hermosa- Tomándome de la cintura y apretándome contra el-Era increíble como este hombre me hacia volar a un mundo donde nada mas existíamos nosotros dos. Ni me di cuenta de que Alice y Jasper se habían ido.

-Oh, muchas gracias-Le dije colocando mis manos sobre su cuello

-No tienes que agradecer… Excepto el estar con alguien tan apuesto como yo-Ok, era egocéntrico,

-Será porque ese hombre me tomó hacia el-

-Y tu no te pudiste resistir- Cada vez estaba mas cerca de mis labios…

-Claro que puedo Bonito- Le dije y me salí de sus grandes brazos,-Hasta pronto – y me fui de ahí dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y yo con una gran sonrisa de suficiencia en mis labios

Fui hasta el patio de afuera y me encontré con Bella

-Hola Bella ¿en que andas?

-Estaba practicando para mi examen de física, ya sabes

-Me parece muy bien- Yo no podía estar de lo más feliz por lo que acababa de suceder con Emmett Mccarthy

-Y dime Rose, ¿por qué tan feliz?-¿Tanto se notaba?

-Es solo que estuve a centímetros de Emmett, estuvimos coqueteando

-Ay Rosalie…- Me dijo.

-Oye tu tienes novio, pero yo no…-Ambas reimos

Bella se fue hacia su clase y yo la verdad no tenía ganas de ir a clase, menos de Matemática… así que me quede un rato en la cafetería. Me sorprendió ver a Edward también ahí.

-¿Qué haces?-Le pregunté mientras el se sacaba los auriculares.

-Es bueno saltearse algunas clases-Me dijo

-Si, pero tu no eres de salteártelas

-Es solo que estoy un poco cansado

-Desde ayer estas un poco raro, Sucede algo ¿no es así?

-No es nada, -Lo miré incrédula, era obvio que si pasaba algo y el estaba así desde la noche del baile… Justo cuando apareció Jacob

-Claro, y ese "nada", tiene nombre y es "Bella & Jacob"- Le dije

-No creo poder entender, pero es algo así, te juro que no entiendo Rose, no se porque me molesta tanto… yo la… la amo ¿si?, pero ella aceptó a Jacob no a mí… y no puedo arruinarle su felicidad en este momento

-¿Sabes? Tu no eres mi mejor amigo de hecho con Emmett me llevo mejor, aunque sea por otras razones… pero creo que Bella no siente algo especial por Jake, ella le tiene mucho cariño –Lo sabía-Me interrumpió-Pero no del modo que crees, si no como un familiar, verás Bella nunca tuvo un novio y por eso esta con Jake en cierta manera-Le confesé todo lo que yo creía

-¿Tu crees?, me proponía decirle a Bella de mis sentimientos, pero no lo se

-En mi opinión espera un poco, Ella recién cae en la cuenta de que está de novia y si tú le confiesas tan rápido tus sentimientos, pues se confundirá mucho.

-Tienes razón, creo que esperaré un poco

-Oye ya basta, ¿qué hago hablando con tigo?-Le dije bromeando y dándole la espalda

-Vamos Rose, admítelo me deseas- Dijo y rió-Gracias- Me dijo y yo me quedé completamente inmóvil, nosotros nunca habíamos tenido este tipo de charla y pues, en este momento me estaba agradeciendo. Entonces lo abracé por unos instantes y luego nos quedamos el resto de la hora hablando y molestando hasta que sonó el timbre y fui disparada hacia la salida esperando a Alice, me tenía que contar muchas cosas

-¡ALICE MARIE CULLEN VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!-Le grité al ver que pasaba por al lado mío haciéndose la distraída

-Rose, lo siento-Con mirada de travesura

-Esta bien pero me tienes que contar T O D O, porque Emmett estaba en tu aula, porque hablaban en el receso y que te dijo que era tan divertido para ti cuando entré a tu aula

-Pues no te contaré aquí así que vamos rápido a casa y te cuento -

Cuando Alice me contó todo no pude hacer más que pegar un gritito de felicidad, no entendía bien porque este chico me había hipnotizado tanto. Al parecer el plan estaba marchando a la perfección…Ojala…, Tenía ganas de besarlo… pero no lo haría, no tan rápido.

Jacob había ido a buscar a Bella por lo tanto no vendría con nosotros. Bella y Jake eran muy lindos juntos, pero había algo que no me traía buena espina y Edward estaba enamorado de ella. Todo esto era un lío y no sabía como iba a terminar…

Hice mis tareas y me cambié de ropa, solo porque estaba muy aburrida, no tenía nada de divertido para hacer, Jasper y Alice estaban en su habitación y no me apetecía ir con Edward, Esme y Carlisle estaban trabajando…

Estaba arreglándome las uñas cuando el timbre sonó.

-¡YO VOY! Grité

Al abrir la puerta me llevé una gran sorpresa

**Jasper**

Estaba con Alice en mi cama hablando y planeando algunas cosas cuando escuche el timbre, debía ser Emmett

Escuche el grito de Rosalie

-YO VOY- y escuche como abría la puerta.

Bajé inmediatamente y vi a Emmett saludando a Rosalie, entre ellos había como un sentimiento de amor, pero no era amor…

-Emmett,-lo saludé

-¿Qué hay?

-Todo esta bien, -Alice estaba a mi lado –A Alice y a Rose ya las conoces, Edward esta arriba, cuando lleguen nuestros padres te los presentaré

-Encantado, ¿empezamos con el trabajo?

-Oh, pero que entusiasmado por el estudio estas mi querido Emmett-Bromeé

-Si no queda otra…-Y todos reímos

Subimos a mi habitación y al poco rato terminamos con el maldito trabajo practico, quizás el se podría quedar a dormir…

-Oye Emmett, ¿quieres quedarte?, nuestros padres no tendrán ningún problema,

-Claro, estupendo

-¿Emmett?

-¿Si?

-Es solo, quería saber que te propones con mi hermana, no es por juzgarte ni nada, pero ya sabes, es mi hermanita…

-Todos sospechan de mi-Dijo bromeando- Como le dije a Alice, me parece muy hermosa, y lo es, y por supuesto que no la quiero llevar a la cama, la quiero conocer… ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?

-Claro, si, pues en ese caso tienes mi permiso, Pero ten cuidado-Le mencioné

-Vayamos a comer algo

Bajamos al living y allí estaba mi novia con Rose hablando de no se qué en el sillón. Yo me dirigí a la cocina con Emmett detrás de mí y preparamos algo para nosotros y para las chicas

-Oigan les preparamos algo, que caballerosos somos-Bromeé

-¡Muchas gracias!- Nos dijeron. Y se sentaron en la mesa a comer junto a nosotros

**Rosalie**

Cuando lo vi a el en la puerta lo saludé y lo hice entrar, pero cuando me saludó me intento dar un beso en los labios… Y yo obviamente le corrí la cara dándole un beso en el cachete… no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil

El no me dijo nada solo sonrió y saludo a mi hermano que acababa de bajar junto con Alice

Al poco rato estaban arriba haciendo un trabajo de matemática y yo me quedé con Alice viendo unas revistas y planeando que comprar para el campamento de este fin de semana.

Ojala pueda venir alguien mas que Bella, no lo digo por algo en especial, pero para que sea mas divertido.

-Oye Alice, ¿y si haces que venga Emmett al campamento?

-Claro ¿por que no?, es una gran idea, espero que aproveches la oportunidad

-Claro que si, no te conté pero recién me intentó besar

-Y ¿Qué hiciste?-Me preguntó emocionada

-Pues le corrí la cara, obviamente… no pensarás que en tal solo 3 días ya me tendrá a sus pies ¿o si?

-Claro que no, aunque ya te tiene a sus pies-Dijo y ambas reímos

Los chicos bajaron y fueron directamente a la cocina y al rato volvieron con nuestra merienda. Merendamos y al rato llegaron nuestros padres

-Hola chicos, ¿cómo andan?-Pregunto Esme

-Papá, mamá el es Emmett Mccarthy, es mi compañero de Matemática, vino a hacer un trabajo y ya lo terminamos, pero se quedará a dormir también

¿SE QUEDARÁ A DORMIR? PERO, PERO…-Pensé

-Claro, gusto en conocerte Emmett-Le dijo mi madre

-Emmett ¿hay alguna comida que quieras en especial?-Preguntó mi padre

-No, no les quiero causar molestias, cualquier comida me gusta

-No eres una molestia tesoro-Dijo Esme

-En serio ¿prefieres algo?

-No, está bien

-Bueno, perfecto, entonces espero que te gusten los fideos con crema

-Si, me encantan

Al rato cenamos y Alice y Jasper levantaron la mesa y Edward estaba hecho un zombie, se fue directamente a la cama. Por lo tanto Emmett y yo nos quedamos Lavando los platos, genial mis uñas se romperían.

-Yo lavo y tú enjuagas-Le ordené

-Lo que usted ordene-

-No era mi intención decírtelo así, solo que odio lavar los platos-le confesé

-Yo también…. Vi un vaso en la pileta y lo llené de agua…como Emmett estaba distraído se lo aventé en la cara

-ROSALIE HALE TE VOY A MATAR- yo no paraba de carcajearme cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo

-NO TE ATREVAS MCCARTHY –Dije con voz mas temblorosa de lo que deseaba

-A QUE SI

En dos segundos tenía la olla de los fideos con agua y tuco en mi cabeza y en mi ropa

-¡VOY-A-MA-TAR-TE!

Agarré otro vaso y empezó la lucha de agua y restos de comida. Conclusión la cocina estaba hecha un asco y para colmo cuando terminamos de tirarnos cosas resbalé con algo en el piso y fui a parar arriba de el,… que por la sorpresa cayó al piso debajo de mi.

Demás esta decir que estábamos encastrados con cualquier cantidad de cosas y ambos a centímetros riéndonos.

-Vaya, nunca me imagine en una situación así con tigo Rose

-Ni yo- Paramos de reír y seguíamos en el piso y cuando menos lo esperé me besó, Le correspondí el beso.

-Que bonito- Era Jasper y yo así que vergüenza me dio. Me paré y Emmett también

-Yo solo, emm, limpiaremos todo Jazz-Dije con cara de perro

-Eso dijeron hace media hora y esta mucho peor-Dijo entre risas.

Logramos limpiar todo y finalmente Emmett me preguntó

-Faltamos nosotros-

-Si y si me permites yo me voy a bañar. Buenas noches Emmett

Lo dejé en la cocina y subi a bañarme, Feliz…sucia, pero feliz. Cuando Salí Mamá me llamó

-Rosalie, ¿serias tan amable de mostrarle la habitación que le corresponde?

-Claro, ¿cual es?

-La que esta al lado de la tuya

-Si,-Le dimos un beso a cada uno y subieron a su habitación. Jasper subió a la suya y Alice me guiñó un ojo mientras ella también iba a su cuarto.

Emmett apareció y le indiqué que vieniera

-Ven te mostraré en donde dormirás-Le dije, Le mostré en donde era pero cuando estaba por irme, me agarró del brazo

-¿no me darás el besito de las buenas noches?

-¿Te lo mereces?-Lo provoque

-Dime tu, me parece que me porté muy bien- El se acercaba peligrosamente hacia mi

-Bueno- Y le di un beso en el cachete,

-¿nada más?

-Quédate con las ganas bonito- Y dicho esto di media vuelta y entre a mi habitación, amaba hacer eso…


	7. Complicaciones

**Chapter 7: Complicaciones**

Complicaciones

**Edward**

No se que me pasaba, estaba todo el día sumido en mis pensamientos, pensando en Bella, en lo que me había dicho Rosalie:_ "Bella no siente algo especial por Jake, ella le tiene mucho cariño, Pero no del modo que crees, si no como un familiar, verás Bella nunca tuvo un novio y por eso esta con Jake en cierta manera"_

Quizás si yo le hacía sentir como algo más que un familiar, la quería enamorar, quería besarla,

En la cena vino Emmett, pude ver las miradas entre el y Rosalie y Alice observando lo mismo que yo…

Cuando termine ni me molesté en levantar la mesa, ni lavar los platos ni limpiar la mesa, subí sin despedirme a mi habitación.

Puse a Debussy, sin prestarle mucha atención. Cuando ya no sabía como dormirme me tomé un baño y eso me ayudó a relajarme.

Estaba hecho un Zombie, sin duda. Apagué el reproductor y me metí en la cama, me quedé dormido.

Al día siguiente me levanté mejor, no pensaba tanto en eso. Bajé a desayunar pero me sorprendió no ver a nadie

Miré la hora. Eran las 8:00 de la mañana, ¡ESTABA LLEGANDO MEDIA HORA TARDE!

Me apresuré a mi volvo y fui a toda velocidad hacia la escuela.

Llegue tardé, eso era obvio, corrí hacia mi aula tenía lengua. Al entrar el profesor me miró reprobatoriamente y me senté en mi lugar, al lado de Jasper

-¿Por qué no me despertaron?-Le reproche

-Te intentamos despertar pero ni nos escuchabas, al final nos dimos por vencidos, creí que no vendrías

-Claro, me desperté y eran las 8, salí corriendo de casa, ni desayune…

-Perdón, enserio lo intentamos

-No hay problema, se que no mientes.

-Señor Hale y Señor Cullen, ¿Algo para compartir con la clase?

-No nada, profesor, disculpe-La clase prosiguió. No veía la hora en que el timbre sonara, y pudiera salir de esta maldita clase, NECESITABA ver a Bella

Al fin el timbre sonó y Salí rápidamente hacia el patio, vi a Rosalie y a Alice, les pregunté si habían visto a Bella. Al parecer no la habían visto. Me quedé en el patio de afuera sentado en el piso pensando… Si seguía pensando así moriría

-¿Pensando?- Oí esa hermosa y melodiosa voz, era Bella

-Solo un poco- Se sentó a mi lado

-Últimamente estas hecho un Zombie, como dice Rose

-Si lo se, es que no puedo, sacarme algunas cosas de la mente

-¿Y que son?- Tú, claro que no le contesté eso- Perdón, no tuve que haber preguntado

-No, no es eso, es duro para mi-Mentí

-Ya veo, siempre puedes contar con migo Edward

-Gracias Bella

Se acercaron a nosotros, Rosalie, Jasper, y Alice

-Oigan, un amigo mío estará en la barra de un boliche conocido por aquí, y necesita gente que vaya al boliche, siempre se llena, pero como es principio de año... Me pidió si yo podía ir, y de paso llevar amigos, Rose, tu no tendrás problemas ¿no?

-Claro que iré, ¿Cuándo es?

-Este sábado a la noche

-Ustedes irán ¿cierto?

-Yo estaré en donde tu estés-Le contestó Jasper

-Genial, ya somos tres más, ¿Ustedes dos?

-Alice, sabes que no me gustan los boliches-Era cierto, no quería ir, pero sabía que terminaría yendo

-Por favor Ed, hazlo por mí

-Bueno…- desistí con desagna

-Y tu Bella, ahórrate la negación, ya sabremos que irás-Bromeó Rosalie

-Tienes toda la razón, pero sabes que no quiero

-Oye, ¿pero este fin de semana no iremos a acampar?- Recordé

-No, hará mal tiempo-Confirmó Alice- El tiempo meteorológico cambió

-Si tú lo dices-Ella siempre acertaba a esas cosas

-Entonces Bella el viernes iremos a comprar ropa para ti, y te quedarás a dormir en casa, así iremos juntas al boliche

-Lo que usted diga comandante- Bromeó Bella

Alice frunció el seño y todos reímos.

Estábamos en eso cuando la directora anunció a todos que por un problema de electricidad tendríamos que volver a nuestras casas

**Alice**

Genial, hoy no tendríamos que limpiar las aulas, porque nos retiraríamos antes, era Miércoles faltaban dos días para el sábado, no lo podíamos perder por nada, Emmett también iría

Rose, se había ido a hablar con Emmett por ahí y estaban de los mas entusiasmados.

Me acerqué para preguntarle si vendría con nosotros a casa

-No, iré a caminar por ahí con Emmett

-Genial

Estábamos saliendo de la escuela todos juntos, Bella, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y yo. Pero vi algo que me llamó muchísimo la atención

Tomé a Rosalie del brazo

-Te la robaré unos segundos-Le dije apresuradamente a Emmett

-¿Estas viendo lo mismo que yo?-Me puse de espaldas a la escena para que ella lo viera- Por favor se disimulada Rosalie Hale-Yo estaba que echaba chispas

-¿Una zorra besando al novio de nuestra mejor amiga?-Me preguntó de lo más histérica

-Exactamente- Salió disparada hacia Jacob pero la detuve

-¿Que crees que haces?-Le pregunté

-¡Hay que decirle algo!- Yo quería hacer lo mismo, pero no nos podíamos meter en esto

-No, Rose, ya veras que Bella se dará cuenta sola y no le podemos decir nosotras…

-¡Pero la va a lastimar!

-Es lo mejor que podemos hacer- Yo no estaba muy de acuerdo pero No me quedaba otra y al ver que Edward también se dio cuenta no sabía como iba a terminar esto

Nos quedamos ahí un rato. Bueno Rose se había ido con Emmett por ahí y al parecer Bella no se había dado cuenta ni de la presencia de Jacob, y nadie le mencionaría nada…

No lo podía creer, Jacob cayó en los embrujos de esa Bruja de Jessica y Bella no merecía esto, la lastimaría mucho. Estaba hecha una furia y Rosalie peor que yo, pero se había ido con Emmett y eso la distrajo… ¿Qué pasará entre ellos? No podía ver que ocurriría entre Bella y Jacob, ni que haría Edward, ni como acabarían Emmett y Rose, estaba cegada, tenía una tremenda jaqueca

-Mi amor no te ves nada bien- Me dijo Jasper

-Es solo que mira eso-Le dije señalando a Jacob que no paraba de besar y acariciar a Jessica escondidos detrás de un árbol. Justo en ese momento apareció Bella… Pensé que se había ido

Oh, por dios-Pensé. Se nos venía algo grande


	8. Engaños

**Chapter 8:Engaños**

**Engaños**

**Bella**

Vi a Rosalie y a Emmett saliendo de la escuela hacia no se donde, muy entretenidos en su conversación. También vi a Alice con Jasper, ella estaba furiosa y no sabía el motivo, hasta hace unos segundos estaba dando saltitos por la salida del sábado

Me acerque a ella y escuché

-Mi amor no te ves nada bien- Le decía Jasper

-Es solo que mira eso- Yo seguí su mirada y no lo pude creer. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Y Alice había cambiado en dos segundo su cara de enfado por una de preocupación absoluta. Alice me abrazó y yo no pude hacer más que largarme a llorar como una tarada.

Ver a mi novio besando a Jessica, esa descerebrada, que tanto odiaba. La besaba como nunca me había besado a mi, apasionada y fervientemente. Apuesto a que llevaban un montón de tiempo juntos, y se había puesto con migo para tenerme cuando estaba aburrido. Era su plato de segunda mesa.

-Ya, ya Bella el no merece tus lágrimas-Me decía Alice en un intento de consolarme

-Es… que, que yo, yo-No podía ni hablar

-No hables- Me di cuenta de la presencia de alguien mas pero no sabía quien

-Bella ¿quieres que le rompa la cara? Lo haré con mucho gusto- Era Edward y sonaba entre enfadado y triste

-Agradecería que lo hicieras-Empezó a caminar hacia Jacob-Pero no aquí se armaría todo el chisme y la directora te expulsaría-Detuvo su paso y yo pude dejar de llorar por unos momentos

-Yo si fuera tú iría en este momento y le diría algo con la mejor cara de piedra que tengo- Me propuso Alice

-Pero mírame, tengo cara de desvalida-Alice me secó la lagrimas, me arreglo un poco el cabello y yo respiré hondo. Cerré los ojos y me calmé por un instante

-Tú puedes Bella no dejes que un… Chucho te pase por encima-Dijo eso dudando del nombre que recibía Jacob.

-Lo intentaré- Me arreglé un poco la remera y salí disparada hacia donde estaba el.

**Jacob**

Había ido a buscar a Bella al colegio pero me sorprendió un apasionado beso de Jessica, no se desprendía de mi, era una garrapata

-Veo que te conformas con poco Jacob- Oh, oh era Bella, no podía ser, Pensará cualquier cosa

-Yo… Bella no no...- No podía hablar, no sabía que decirle ¿No es lo que parece?

-Jacob basta, ¿que me diras? ¿Que es un mal entendido?, ¿Qué ella te besó?-Pude ver sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y ojeras… había llorado hace un momento.

-Te lo puedo explicar Bella…

-¿Qué me vas a explicar Jacob Black? No tienes nada que explicar, es claro que estabas muy concentrado en tu ferviente beso con esta… Zorra

-¿Qué te pasa TontaBella? –Interrumpió Jessica-Porque no te preguntas porque el esta con migo a escondidas tuya, no sabe como dejarte, es obvio que me prefiere a mi antes que a ti, no lo complaces… nunca le darás lo que yo,- y en ese momento dijo algo que me llegó hasta los huesos- No te ama-¿Qué? ESTO TENIA QUE PARAR, ¿QUE YO NO LA AMABA?

-Métete en tus asuntos Jessica, nadie te llamó aquí, es un problema mío y de Jacob

-Me meto lo que se me antoja, porque el me ama a mi y no a ti-No podía dejar que esto se vaya mas lejos

-Basta!, Jessica déjanos solos por favor

-No hace falta que se vaya Jacob, no tienes nada que explicarme, queda muy en claro que Prefieres a Jessica, estabas muy entusiasmado en tus besos, Sigan, yo ya no seré mas tu plato de segunda mesa, ya no… Confié en ti y ¿de qué me sirvió?

Cada una de sus palabras me dolían más y más me pegaban como garrotes. Agh!, no lo quiero ni pensar. Perdí a Bella, NONO ES UN MAL ENTENDIDO

-Bella no … yo…Yo te amo-Le dije sin pensar de que Jessica estaba a mi lado y que me diría luego.

-Pues si tanto me amas no me hubiese hecho esto-Y vi como se le escapaba una lagrima

-Yo…ELLA ME BESÓ ¿en serio crees que esta muñeca de plastico te remplazaría a ti? Jamás Bella, vine a buscarte, y te traje la Moto de hace unos días -Tartamudeé

-Yo no… Jake…

-Bella por favor- se me estab derramando una lágrima- ¿HACES EL FAVOR DE IRTE DE AQUÍ ESTORBO?

-Lo siento Jake, es que no se porque desconfié de ti .

**Bella**

Luego de hablar con Jacob, y Ver que era todo un mal entendido no pude evitar ir corriendo hacia Jessica

-¿Qué quieres?-Me espetó con desdén

-Esto-Y sin más le pegué en su cara lo mas fuerte que pude, se sintió tan bien

-¡OH NO BELLA!-Era Alice

-Se lo merecía por mentirosa

-Si lo se….

-Se lo diré al director-Reprocho Jessica con lagrimas en los ojos

-Hazlo, Charly no querrá tener problemas con mentirosas.

Jessica se fue, y Alice, Jazz, Edward, Jacob y yo acompañada de mi orgullo nos fuimos a la casa de los Cullen/Hale.

Mas tarde Alice decidió que necesitaba nueva ropa así que nos fuimos al Shopping

En el camino,Rosalie, nos contó como fue su salida con Emmett, al parecer habían hablado mucho, no se habían besado porque ella lo quería así. Y aseguraba que era una muy buena persona, inteligente, comprensivo y tierno. Que estuvieron bastante tiempo hablando ¿pero qué hora era?

-¿Qué hora es?-Interrumpí el relato

-Son las 5-

-Me alegro por ti Rose, yo se que terminaran juntos y muy felices-Aseguró Alice

-Si, no lo sé, ¿iremos el sábado no?, Emmett también irá,

-Claro, pasaran muchas cosas el sábado-Y nos miró a Rose y a mi con mirada pícara.

Me llevó toda la tarde de acá para allá probándome vestidos y conjuntos de todo tipo, Rose se compró algunas cosas y Alice obviamente también

-Supongo que con la compra de hoy, no hace falta venir otra vez el viernes- Supuse erróneamente mientras entrábamos al auto dejando todas las bolsas

-Claro que no, vendremos el viernes también.

-Genial-Dije con sarcasmo

Me invitaron a dormir y no me pude resistir. Al parecer Esme y Carlisle no vendrían esta noche, así que nos preparamos la comida nosotros. Por la noche Jake ya se había ido y yo estaba mejor ya no tenía furia y me había bañado. Al terminar de comer, Ayudé a poner todo en orden y decidí salir al porche a tomar aire y pensar.

Estaba en eso cuando alguien abrió la puerta y se sentó a mi lado. Era Edward

- ¿Te sientes mejor?-Me preguntó con su voz aterciopelada

-Si claro ese golpe me desquitó mucho

-Si, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, no quiero que te metas en problemas..Eres muy buena y linda para esas cosas- ¿Cómo? ¿Me llamo linda?

-Gracias,

-De nada,-

Hacía frio asique me abrazó sin más y yo coloqué mi cabeza en su pecho y estuvimos un largo rato así.

-Creo que ya es muy tarde- Me dijo

-Es cierto… esto, gracias Edward, en serio

-No tienes que agradecerme- Entramos a la casa y el entró a su habitación deseándome buenas noches y yo entré a la que me correspondía.

**Edward**

Ver como Bella estaba hecha pedazos por ese infeliz me llenó de odio y de tristeza. Por un minuto, me gustó que al final era todo culpa de esa hueca, pero tambien quería que se deshiciera de ese Jacob

Alice y Rose la habían llevado de compras.

Habían vuelto con un montón de bolsas y Bella estaba un poco mejor. Al rato de llegar la vistieron y escuché las risas desde arriba.

Luego me informaron que se quedaría a dormir.

Cuando habíamos terminado de lavar me dirigí a la sala a ver algo pero escuché algo en el porche.

Pensé que eran mis padres así que abrí la puerta, pero me llevé una sorpresa al ver a Bella sentada ahí sumida en sus pensamientos. Quería hablar con ella por lo que me senté a su lado

- Te sientes mejor?-Le pregunté

-Si claro ese golpe me desquitó mucho

-Si, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, no quiero que te metas en problemas..Eres muy buena y linda para esas cosas- Contente Edward….

-Gracias,

-De nada,-

Hacía frio así que la abracé sin más y colocó su cabeza en mi pecho y estuvimos un largo rato así.

-Creo que ya es muy tarde- Mencioné , no quería despegarme de ella

-Es cierto… esto, gracias Edward, en serio

-De nada, Buenas noches

-Para ti tambien

Me sentía aliviado y con menos peso en mí, al poder decirle a Bella lo que sentía, implícitamente pero en fin, se lo había dicho. Ya se lo iba a decir mejor cuando no estuviera tan confusa. Rosalie tenía razón

Logré dormirme rápidamente a diferencia de las otras noches.

**Jasper**

Extrañaba a mi pequeña favorita

-Permiso, ¿puedo pasar?-

-Claro que si-me respondió mi novia

-¿Como estas cielo?

-Muy bien ahora que te veo a ti

-Te amo, mucho mucho mucho muchísimo, mas allá del universo-Le dije

-¡Yo mas allá del infinito ida y vuelta!- Y me sacó al lengua

-No puedo resistirme ¿me das permiso a secuestrarte?

-¡Claro que si!

Dicho esta la tome entre mis brazos y la besé con todo el amor del mundo. Unas horas después nos quedamos dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté antes que ella y pude ver como dormía con una sonrisa en sus labios, tan tranquila. Le besé los labios y ella comenzó a reír

-Buenos días mi amor

-Buenos días travieso ¿como dormiste?

-En compañía de la mejor novia del mundo, ¿y tú?

- Espectacularmente con el hombre de mis sueños a mi lado,- Rió y la bese delicadamente

-¡Oye si sigues besándome así no querré levantarme para ir al colegio!

-Entonces no lo hagas- y volví a besarla

-Tenemos que limpiar las aulas-Era cierto, lo había olvidado por completo.

-Vamos- Nos vestimos y bajamos a desayunar, Esme y Carlisle estaba allí.

-Mamá, papá, buenos días

-Buenos días chicos-Dijo Carlisle

-¿Cómo durmieron?-Alice y yo intercambiamos una mirada pícara y reímos

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Nada-Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

-Ay chicos, me vana sacar canas-Dijo Esme

Al poco rato bajaron Rosalie y Bella y poco después Edward

Al terminar de desayunar nos fuimos a la escuela

-Oigan chicos, anunciaron que iba a llover este fin de semana, no podremos ir de campamento- anunció Carlisle

-Sí, ya lo sabía por eso hicimos otros planes- Le informó Alice

- Oh, bueno no faltará ocasión para ir, vamos todos los años

-Si. Adiós- Nos despedimos y entramos al mi auto y al de Edward

**Rosalie**

Cuando llegamos a la escuela no pude evitar pensar en Emmett y lo vi sentado muy emocionado hablando con una chica

Calma Rose, seguro es una amiga Pensé. Justo se acerco Angela a mí. Ella era una chica muy buena, era casi como Bella, era una buena amiga mía. Pero ella siempre esta ocupada en el diario escolar por lo tanto no hablábamos mucho.

- Ese chico Emmett, dicen que esta con Tatiana- un frío recorrió toda mi columna para luego instalarse en todo mi cuerpo

-¿Cómo?

-Si, el otro día se estaban besando de lo mas lindo aquí en frente del colegio, ella está muy emocionada por eso, y a parecer el también.

-¿Qué?-Jamás había visto a esa chica, de que curso sería

-Si eso, ¿te molesta?-Me preguntó incrédula

-No, claro que no, solo que es impresionante que alguien como el esté en una relación-Mentí

-Si ¿no?, Ella es de 1º- La vi bien, tenia la mitad del cabello recogido en un rodete, no el quedaba bonito, era rubia castaña, era casi de su altura y usaba una ropa horrible que no le favorecía nada, Su piel era blanco pálido, sus ojos eran marrones, comunes. El la miraba como si fuese un dios, un vaso de agua en el desierto… ¡NO!

-Ah, ya veo…

-¿Qué tal tus cosas Rose?- Me preguntó

-Muy bien, ¿las tuyas?-Pregunté sin mucho interés

-Excelente- Y empezó a parlotear sobre su vida, pero yo estaba en otro canal. ¿Cómo podía estar con esa… (Tamara ¿no?) Después de todo lo que le dijo sobre mi a Alice?, Hasta ayer estábamos hablando de lo mas bien, y hablamos de todo, me contó mucho de su vida y hasta me hablo de algunos profesores, todo parecía estar genial entre nosotros dos. Hasta los piropos que me decía y ya tomaba a Jasper como cuñado. Ningún hombre me había hecho esto. Le odiaba. Aunque un parte de mi era conciente de que lo amaba.

Basta, lo ignoraré, no me importa mas, hay otros hombres en este mundo.

… Y me dijo que me amaba- Volví a escuchar a Angela

-¡Que genial!- Le interrumpí para que pareceriera que le presté atención.

-Si que lo es- Y me termino de contar sobre su historia con Erik y de que ahora eran novios mientra íbamos hacia la clase de historia

-Eso es una gran noticia –

-Sí

Llegamos a la clase y me senté en mi lugar y al poco rato llegó la profesora y se Puso a dar la clase

Pero yo no podía parar de pensar en eso, LO ODIABA, LO ODIABA


	9. Un día Agitado

**Chapter 9: Un Día Agitado**

Un Día Agitado

**Rosalie**

El resto del día fue de lo mas aburrido, últimamente no tenía nada con que divertirme

.Alice había salido a comprar con Edward, y Jasper estaba entrenando.

No tenía manera de divertirme

Así que prendí mi computadora y me conecté al Msn. Emmett estaba conectado. No pensaba hablarle

Pero justo cuando estaba a apunto de desconectarme porque no había nadie interesante me habló

No debo poner cada palabra para que sepan que intentó conquistarme, pero yo estaba lo suficientemente enojada para no dejarme llevar. Pero por curiosidad le pregunté de esta chica:

_Así que ahora tienes novia_

_Los rumores corren eh!_

_Si lo suficiente para verlo con mis propios ojos_

_No es mi novia, ni nada por el estilo_

_A no?_

_Te pone celosa?_

_Por su puesto que no pero no me parece que juegues con sus sentimientos_

_No juego con sus sentimientos, solo la besé, no quiero anda mas con ella_

_Ah!, ya veo pobre de ella_

_Por que?_

_Por caer en tus encantos morbosos_

_No son morbosos, y no iba a resistir a ella_

_Te gusta?_

_No mas que tu hermosa_

_No parece_

_Quieres que te lo demuestre?_

_No tienes que demostrarme nada, tu no eres nada mío para demostrarme algo_

_Seré tu novio_

_No estés tan seguro de eso _

_Soy muy seguro de mi mismo _

_Entonces te decepcionarás de ti mismo_

_No lo creo_

Y así prosiguió por unos instantes más hasta que me llamaron a cenar. Ya había averiguado lo que mas me importaba. "ella no estaba saliendo con el, solo era una victima mas"

-ROSALIE LA COMIDA- Volvió a insistir Esme

Entonces apagué la computadora y baje lo más feliz

Estaba tan adentrada hablando con el y en la computadora que ni me di cuenta de la llegada de Alice y Edward, tampoco me di cuenta que Esme y Carlisle también estaban y que habían preparado mi comida favorita: "lasagna"

-Mi comida favorita-Chillé

-Lo se mi amor-Me dijo Esme

-Muchas gracias má

-De nada

-que disfruten la comida nosotros iremos a cenar afuera- Anuncio mi papá

-¿Vuelven tarde?-preguntó Jasper

-Probablemente, estaremos mañana por la mañana, no se entusiasmen- Todos rompimos a carcajadas al recordar aquella fiesta que montamos en su ausencia y al llegar no nos encontrábamos en el mejor estado…

La comida estaba deliciosa, pero odiaba tener que limpiar los platos. Me apresuré a levantar la mesa y limpiar la mesa, así no tendría que lavar los platos.

Subí a mi habitación y me duché. Luego me dormí con una sonrisa en mis labios,

**Alice**

¡Que día agitado!

Bella estaba fenomenal con Jacob

Edward estaba más feliz

Jasper había desaparecido por ahí

Rose se había enojado con Emmett porque supuestamente estaba saliendo con otra, era de esperarse de el,

Rose se amigo con Emmett, Patético

Yo había ido de compras, porque mañana iba a llover mucho y no íbamos a poder ir, la ropa que le había comprado a Bella era genial, le quedaría hermosa

Carlisle y Esme habían salido a cenar...

Para el sábado tenía que probarle a Bella algunas remeras y polleras.

A Rose le tendría que mostrar el "regalo conjunto" que le había comprado para el boliche

A Jasper lo tendría que regañar por haber desaparecido sin decirme nada

A Edward le tendría que convencer de ir con Camisa suelta y Jeans un poco anchos para el al boliche, puesto que no era un baile e iba a quedar como ridículo

Y por su puesto lograr que Emmett y Rosalie se encuentren para que se besen

¡QUE DIFICIL ES SER YO!

Pero justo en el momento en el que estaba pensando con detalle como hacer cada una de esas cosas, Jasper atravesó la puerta con un brillo en sus ojos

-¡JASPER HALE, EN DONDE ESTUVISTE CASI TODA LA TARDE, PUDISTE HABERME LLAMADO!- ante mi grito dio un respingo y abrió los ojos como platos. Luego me respondió

-Mi amor tengo algo que decirte- Y a mi se me congelaron los huesos

-Si dime,

-Es que estuve pensando sobre nuestra relación y la verdad es que…


	10. Comprometidos

**Chapter 10: Comprometidos**

Comprometidos

**Jasper**

Entré a la habitación dispuesto a darle la noticia lo mejor que pueda

-¡JASPER HALE, EN DONDE ESTUVISTE CASI TODA LA TARDE, PUDISTE HABERME LLAMADO!- Me gritó y yo pegué un respingo

-Mi amor tengo algo que decirte-

-Si dime,

-Es que estuve pensando sobre nuestra relación y la verdad es que…

-¿si?

-Nuestra relación es muy…

-Jasper me estas matando ¿quieres decirme ya?

-Es muy poco, quiero comprometerme con tigo, quiero casarme pero no tenemos suficiente edad, entonces: ¿Alice Cullen quieres _comprometerte_ con migo?-le dije arrodillándome mientras abría la cajita con el anillo de compromiso dentro. Pude ver sus ojos brillantes a causa de la alegría y pronto gritó con su voz como si fuesen campanitas

-CLARO QUE SI!, ES LO MAS LINDO QUE PUDISTE HABER HECHO , SI ,SI ,SI, SI, SI, Y DIEZ MIL VECES SI!-

Entonces le puse el anillo y me paré para abrazarla, ella saltó hacia mí enredando sus piernas en mi cintura y besándome toda la cara, hasta que llego a mis labios y nos fundimos en un beso lleno de amor, ternura, y lujuria

**Rosalie**

Mi sueño se interrumpió cuando escuché los gritos de Alice.

"_Felicidades hermanito"_ pensé. Jasper me había preguntado sobre que hacer, y yo le había aconsejado todo, hasta la parte dramática.

Juntos elegimos el anillo, en un catalogo, puesto que lo quería ir a comprar el solo. Era su decisión y habíamos llamado a todas las agencias, ya que era el único en su estructura.

Me alegraba tanto por el.

Al rato volvía quedarme dormida

**Alice**

No lo podía creer, Me había pedido que nos comprometiéramos. Luego de ponerme el anillo y besarnos fervientemente. Fuimos directamente a "dormir", El día siguiente iba a faltar al colegio, sin duda

Jasper era el único hombre en mi vida, y no querría a otro más. El era único y solo el me entendía y podría comprenderme en los momentos mas difíciles, estaba dispuesta dar todo por el, y el todo por mi, si el necesitara de mi vida para vivir, se la daría con gusto porque el es mi vida,

Mi alma gemela

"_**Jasper Hale & Alice Cullen" **_por siempre…

Me quedé dormida profundamente.

No quería despertar. Pero desperté, con miedo a que hubiese sido un sueño. Palpé el anillo que estaba en mi dedo anular izquierdo y comprobé que todo era real, entonces abrí por completo mis ojos y lo vi a el tranquilamente mirándome con dulzura y no pude evitar sonreírle con todo amor

-Buen día _prometido_

-Buen día mi Hadita _prometida_

Ambos reímos y no pudimos articular ninguna palabra, estábamos sumidos en nuestro amor

Esto era igual un cuento de Hadas, donde todo es perfecto y los problemas se resuelven con una pizca de cariño.

Como dije antes no fui al colegio y Jasper tampoco pero los demás si.

-Te amo- Le dije en un suspiro

-Y yo a ti-Nos volvimos a besar. Podría haber estado así toda mi vida con la única excusa de estar con el, en sus brazos. Y descubrí que toda mi vida estaría con el

Mas tardé nos bañamos y comimos algo ya que no habíamos desayunado nada.

Eran las 11.30 en un par de horas los chicos estarían de vuelta. OH!, lo había olvidado… y con Bella

-¿Qué paso?- Me pregunto mi prometido. Casi ni me había movido pero el descubría cada fación de mi cara y la entendía a la perfección-

-Es que me había olvidado que Bella vendría hoy, y pues tengo que hacerle probar varias cosas.-El rió y luego yo me pegué a sus risas

Era _perfecto_

Al rato llegaron todos, incluida Bella

-ESTOY COMPROMETIDA –grité bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad y Jasper que estaba a mi lado se echó a reír

-¿CÓMO?- gritó Bella abrazándome

-Jasper me lo pidió ayer

-¡Felicitaciones!- Recibí de parte de Rosalie que le guiñaba un ojo a Jasper, a puesto a que ella sabía todo de antemano, lo tenía bien calladito. El anillo era hermoso, seguro que ella lo había ayudado a buscar. Tenía diamantes por doquier y algunos tenían un color purpúreo muy hermoso, como mis ojos cuando llueve. La forma era de dos cuadrados intercalados con un corazón dentro, el corazón tenía un color Ámbar muy hermoso, esa era otra maravilla. De muy buen gusto debo admitir

-Ya te robaste a mi hermanita- Le gritó a modo de broma Edward a Jazz y no pude evitar reír

-No la robé ella vino con migo- Se excusó

-Cuando se entere Carlisle- Dijo "apenado"

Todos estábamos muy felices cuando recordé el regalo de Rose, la ropa de Bella y la de Edward

-Oigan ya se que les encanto mi noticia pero tengo que ocuparme de ustedes YA

**Edward**

¡Mi hermanita! ¡MI hermanita se iba a casar!… bueno no casar pero si comprometer y eso trae próximamente un casamiento, ese Jasper… sabía que me la quería robar…

Ella estaba completamente feliz… seguramente por eso había faltado hoy al colegio.

Nos llevó en un segundo a su habitación para "ocuparse" de nosotros

-No Edward, no puedes llevar eso a un boliche… estas muy formal

-Pero, estoy bien… No voy a ser un payaso Alice-Le contesté previendo que iba a ser su maniquí

-No, solo ponte estos jeans y Esta camisa, te quedará genial y no serás un payaso, porque como estas vestido si eres un payaso

-Pero…

-Sin peros o te pondré una nariz y zapatotes – Me interrumpió y no pude decir que no. Me metí en su vestidor enorme y me cambié la camisa y el Jersey color caqui por un Jean blanco no ajustado y una camisa negra muy poco formal para mi gustol. No estaba TAN mal…

Cuando salí Alice le estaba mostrando el "conjunto regalo" que le había comprado a Rosalie. Ella también se metió y cuando salió tenía una remera que le dejaba ver el hombro y el ombligo azul con figuras extrañas negras; acompañada de un jean negro. Ambas prendas les dejaban ver sus delicado cuerpo. En los pies llevaba unas botas con taco…. Ella estaba encantada con su conjunto… decía que iba a estar genial para bailar libremente y no le quedaba nada mal. Luego le tocó a Bella, quien Alice por su puesto no dejó afuera

-No me pondré esto Alice Cullen, puede que hayas convencido a Edward pero no a mí- Farfulló

-Claro que lo harás-Y la empujó adentró del vestidor. Al rato salió y tenía un short que no le quedaba ajustado pero si muy bien de color negro con una remera escotada de color verde… que si le queda ajustada.

-No… no me gusta el color de la remera, ponte esta- Mencionó Alice tendiéndole otra de blanco strapless, cuando Bella le mostró como le quedaba.

Luego le cambió el short por uno de Jean

Cuando Bella salió del armario con su vestimenta, todo al cuerpo, Alice sonrió en forma de satisfacción y yo si hubiese podido silabar, lo hubiese hecho… pero quedaba muy desubicado de mi parte. Bella era tan hermosa…

Las chicas siguieron probándose ropa y yo me sentía afeminado, entonces me retiré con otro conjunto de ropa para Jasper.

-Oye Jasper tu _prometida_ me dio esto para ti, dice que no puedes negarte

-Nunca se le puede negar nada a mi pequeña monstruito- tomó el conjunto y lo dejó en su habitación

Ellos se amaban tanto, dudaba que alguna vez se pudieran separar, estaban hechos el uno para el otro

Bella

Cuando Alice termino de mostrarnos a Edward, Rose y a mi sus conjuntos se vistió ella.

Estaba hermosa, no es que Rose tampoco pero ella tenía un aspecto mas tierno, y propio de ella, vistiendo a la vez con elegancia y seducción… imposible, lo sé.

-¿Qué les parece?- Nos dijo con su hermosa voz mientras posaba para que viéramos su conjunto

Llevaba un Short bastante corto, que el quedaba muy bien debo admitir, con una camisa de mangas ¾ blanca y sobre ella un chaleco negro ajustado a su pequeño cuerpo, el chaleco también tenía escote y cubría solo hasta su ombligo

-Te ves muy hermosa Alice-Admitió Rosalie

-Dice la verdad- Agregué yo, claro que se veía hermosa,

-Muchas gracias, ahora que ya estamos todos listos, solo cabe esperar a mañana

Mas tarde llegaron Esme y Carlisle, y obviamente Alice y Jasper le dieron la noticia

- ESME, CARLISLE, ESTOY COMPROMETIDA- canturreó apenas ellos llegaron

-¿Cómo es eso?-Pregunto Carlisle

-Sí, su hijo me lo propuso ayer, ¿No es genial?-

- Claro que es genial cielo, es fantástico, la mejor noticia que nos pueden dar nuestros hijos- Continuo Esme

-¡Me alegra que sean así de felices! Lo digo con el corazón es una gran noticia

-Me pareció lo mejor que pude haber hecho, yo a Alice la amo de verdad y nuestra edad no nos da para casarnos, entonces nos comprometemos

-Es lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho-Dijo sabiamente Carlisle

-¿A qué esto merece una celebración no Alice?- Propuso Rose

-ES CIERTO, ¡VAMOS, PREPAREMOS TODO!

Creo que no llegué a tener 1 minuto para pensar en lo que había dicho cuando ya estaba en la habitación de Alice cambiada con otra ropa más decente, junto con Rosalie; Alice ya había preparado una comida muy linda, con champán. Era increíble como Alice podía preparar algo así en menos de media hora. Todos festejamos en una "fiesta" improvisada, que para ser improvisada tenía bastante lujo… no podía venir de otra que no fuera Alice.

Por la noche yo me fui a adormir con Alice mientras Rose, Jasper y Edward dormían cada uno en su cuarto. Me mantuvo despierta casi toda la noche mientras me parloteaba de todo, hasta los planes para mañana.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que yo en realidad tenía sueño, dejo de hablar

-Oh, lo siento Bella te desvelé mucho, es que con esto del compromiso con Jasper estoy mas que eufórica

-Sí lo noté

-Lo siento, no pretendía desvelarte tanto, creo que hubiese sido mejor que fueras a dormir con Rosalie

-No, de ninguna manera, me encanta ver lo feliz que estas… por mas que eso me desvele… pero ya tengo sueño

-Claro… Buenas noches Bella

-Dulces sueños Al


	11. Confesiones

**Chapter 11: Confesiones**

Confesiones

**Rosalie**

Me desperté tarde… tenía tantas cosas en que hacer… el boliche, el compromiso de Alice y mi hermano, Bella y Edward… Emmett.

Salí de la cama y me lavé la cara, me peiné y me vestí. Luego arme mi cama… no comprendo como lo hice, (yo odiaba hacer mi cama), para que armarla si luego la iba desarmar, pero mi madre siempre tan amable, me la armaba.

Baje a desayunar mientras pensaba en que esta última semana Emmett y yo lo único que teníamos eran puros jueguitos entre nosotros, y yo siempre evitaba sus besos, no iba a caer tan fácilmente ante el.

Cuando termine de desayunar ya era mediodía, no vi ni a mis padres ni a mis hermanos así que salí al jardín. Me senté en una hamaca y comencé a columpiarme

Mientras el viento soplaba en mi cara recordaba aquel momento en el que un hombre me había hecho tanto daño…Royce King

Yo estaba completamente entregada a el, faltaban unos días para comprometernos, como habían hecho Alice y Jasper, solo que yo era mas pequeña y ahora pienso que exageré todo. Cuando lo encontré ahí con amigos completamente borracho y me vio y intentó mostrarme como objeto, me lastimo físicamente y sentimentalmente. No hace falta aclarar que al día siguiente no sabía como mirarme, yo estaba furiosa y herida… desde ese día terminamos, me vino a buscar innumerables veces para pedirme perdón, pero yo no era capaz de hacerlo, simplemente no podía. Todas las noches que lloré y mi familia estaba triste por ello. Ahora que logré superarlo esperaba con todo mí ser no volver a sufrir así, de ese modo

Nunca podría sacarme esas imágenes de la cabeza, nunca.

Sin darme cuenta una lágrima calló por mi mejilla, pero ni la sentí. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que el día era precioso, así que entre a mi casa y abrí todas las ventanas y persianas para que entrara el aire y se ventilara todo, luego fui por mi traje de baño mas bonito y saqué una toalla de mi baño junto con el protector solar.

Baje otra vez al jardín y me dirigí a la pileta, junto a ella estaban las reposeras de madera, me recosté sobre una de ellas y me puse en todo el cuerpo protector solar… ahora que venía el verano lo quería aprovechar muy bien.

Cuando termine me zambullí en la inmensa pileta y comencé a nadar sin ningún apuro cuando un chapuzón a mi lado me sobresaltó

-¿Qué cuentas?-Era Alice, al parecer si estaba en la casa, pero no la había notado

-¿En dónde habías estado?

-Oh, salí a comprar algunas cosas, ya sabes conjuntos, por cierto te compré un traje de baño espléndido

-Que lindo de tu parte Alice, no te vi llegar ¿Y Bella?

-Ella ahora está con Edward- yo le hice un gesto macabro y ambas salimos de la pileta para tomar sol y seguir conversando.

Edward

Me desperté temprano, y al parecer no era el único, Jasper también.

-¿Tan temprano despierto?

-No es tan temprano son las 10:30

- Pero tu sueles despertar mas tarde, como Rosalie

-Vale, no tenía mas sueño

-Esta bien, como digas

-Oye Edward ¿me acompañas a comprarle un collar a Alice?

-Claro, vamos, ¿iras por Seattle?

-Si,

Nos dirigimos a su auto y estuvimos todo el resto de la mañana viendo collares para Alice, al fin se decidió por uno con una especie de bestia dibujada, al medallón lo sujetaba una cinta color negra, que salía por debajo de el, Le quedaría bien.

Cuando llegamos a la casa nos dimos cuenta de que Bella estaba sola en el living y Rose y Alice en la piscina. Jasper también tenía planeado ir con ellas, así que subió a cambiarse

-¿No irás con las chicas a la piscina?-Le pregunté a Bella ya que no mostraba interés en ir

-No disfruto mucho de esas cosas, ya sabes prefiero leer un libro

-Si yo también pero mis hermanas lo aman

-Me he dado cuenta-Ambos reímos y nos quedamos conversando un rato, hasta que ella se me quedo mirando y yo no pude resistir mirar sus hermosos ojos achocolatados. Derepente no me contuve y la besé. Al principio parecía estar confusa pero luego abrió su boca y me correspondió al beso.

Cuando nos separamos no pude evitar sonreír y ella se sonrojo, como amaba eso de ella

-Edward yo…-Le tapé los labios con un dedo

-No hables, Bella yo quería decirte que te amo, se que estas de novia pero si me dijeras que sí, que si estarías con migo yo sería feliz, en vez de el-Ella quito mi dedo de su boca y me sonrió

-Edward, Yo amo a Jacob y mucho… lo siento pero no puedo estar con tigo-ante esas palabras sentí una enorme desilusión, y que se partía en mi interior

-Tienes razón Bella, lo siento mucho tu tienes novio, no volverá a pasar

-Esta bien Edward, ya está

-Pero ¿por qué me devolviste el beso?

-Yo solo…-Vi como enrojecía- Yo te quiero Edward, pero por favor entiende…

-Claro, me alejaré-Con el alma ya muerta

-No, no te alejes, pero no podemos estar juntos

-Entonces ¿esto nunca pasó?

-Nunca-Sonreimos y trate de fingir lo mejor que pude que quería comer

**Rosalie**

Cuando salimos de la piscina entramos a la casa y el almuerzo ya estaba hecho.

Nos sentamos a almorzar y Bella y Edward se comportaba raro… estaban mas…

No lo sé supongo que Bella me lo explicaría luego.

Al terminar Yo lavé los platos junto a Bella y me explico que había pasado

-¿Enserio? NO-LO-PUEDO-CREER, ya era obvio Bella, pero todo fue... wow!

-Lo sé yo tampoco lo podía creer

-¿Entonces?

-No se que hacer, los quiero a ambos pero no quiero dejar a Jacob

-Cielos amiga no se que decirte –Dije apenada

Luego de reflexionar con Bella decidimos que las cosas siguieran como que no pasó nada…mas tarde yo me duché y puse a limpiar mi traje de baño junto con el de Jasper y Alice con sus respectivas toallas.

Entre que me había despertado tarde, habíamos ido a la piscina y almorzamos tarde y me había quedado haciendo otras cosas ¡ya eran las 6 de la tarde!

Así que comencé a prepararme, primero fui al cuarto de Alice y allí estaba Bella nos quedamos hablando, ella ya le había contado lo de Edward…al rato nos dimos cuenta que eran las 8

-NO PUEDE SER-gritó Alice

-¿Qué?- Dijimos al mismo tiempo Bella y yo

-Ya son las 8 y se supone que a esa hora abre!

-No te preocupes Alice, tu mas que nadie debe saber que a los boliches no se llega puntual

-No es eso, es que no tendré tiempo a hacer una pasalera

Bella y yo revoleamos los ojos y nos fuimos a cambiar, yo estaba hermosa, luego me maquillé y planche el pelo, estaba perfecta

Por ultimo me puse una campera al cuerpo y bajamos al living, allí estaban los chicos y al vernos nos dirigimos a sus autos

-Tendrás una GRAN noche- me confirmó Alice

-Ya lo creo que sí-

Una vez dentro fuimos a la barra del amigo de Alice, yo también lo conocía se trataba de Marco

Pronto me encontré con una vieja amiga que hace mucho no veía, Kate, ambas nos pusimos a bailar y no tardaron en llegar chicos que nos proponían bailar, pero no me atraía ninguno. Pero Kate se quedó bailando con uno y yo me quede bailando sola. Cuando lo vi a Emmett, el me vio y se acercó

-Hermosa-

-Hola!-Pero no pudo decirme nada mas porque me besó. Estuvimos un largo rato besándonos, el me apretaba contra el mientras yo le acariciaba el cuello, me dejé llevar. Hasta que el cerró la boca y me dio un pico y se fue

¿Es que yo era un juguete con el que jugaba y luego lo dejaba ahí tirado?

-EMMETT MCCARTHY?- Me gritó Kate

-Si lo conocía de antes, siempre me intentaba besar, ya sabes-Alardeé

-La frívola Rose…-Y ambas reímos

En un momento quisimos cambiar de lugar y mientras caminaba me lo encontré y me agarro mi cara y me dio un pico, ¡JUSTO DELANTE DEL SEGUNDO CHICO MAS APUESTO DEL COLEGIO! Lo hizo apropó, yo ya había tenido algo con el… hace poco.

Toda la noche siguió igual hasta que algo me recordó a Royce… Un chico vino a proponerme besarlo, pero yo lo rechacé, lo que me recordaba era su físico, por eso, por mas que lo deseara lo rechacé y el no lo entendía pero apareció Emmett justo ahí

Y me abrazó por detrás

¿Te esta molestando?-Me preguntó al oído

-Si-le contesté sin dudarlo

-ey ey ey!- le gritaba mientras con la otra mano sostenía mi cintura-Ella esta con migo, no la molestes-tenía la cara completamente seria y el aludido tenia cara de pánico

-Nnn…no no hay problema- Tartamudeó mientras salía corriendo, entonces Emmett se dirigió a mi para darme un corto beso

-Preciosa si te vuelven a molestar decime

-Claro

Y se volvió ir, yo no lo podía creer. Como Kate estaba de lo mas emocionada con un tal Garret, Alice y Jasper…bueno ellos estaban ahí y Bella y Edward no estaban, me acerqué a la barra

-¿Quieres algo Rosalie?

-No está bien, es solo que me aburro

-¿vos aburrirte?

-Mmm... Si, no me gusta la música-Mentí-¿Me regalas algo?-Le pedí con la mejor voz tierna

-Claro- y me tendió un vaso lleno

-Muchas gracias-Nos quedamos hablando un largo rato

Al rato apareció Alice y se quedó con migo y Jasper mientras hablábamos, pero sentí que alguien me tocaba, entonces con mi peor cara de frialdad me di vuelta y era Emmett, se acercó hacia mi y me abrazó por detrás como hace unos minutos

-¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien ¿y vos?

-Bien,…

-Aunque no tan bien, ni me hablas-Lo provoqué

-a ver… ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que te hable?-Lo pensé y había sido ayer, no le podía decir eso

-No lo sé- entonces me miro y me volvió a besar por un muy largo rato, yo estaba apoyada contra la barra mientras el estaba detrás mío aprentadome cada vez mas contra el; terminando el beso de la misma manera que la primera vez. Cuando lo solté se volvió a ir entonces Alice me miró con cara pícara

ODIABA ESO

Al rato nos quedamos hablando con el Barman, puesto que yo ya no quería bailar más, pero luego si fui a bailar y vino un chico muy muy apuesto que yo si conocía y nos besamos

Al volver con Alice me miraba con cara de enojo y no lo entendía

-Rosalie Hale, que conste que Emmett te vio, DOS VECES

-¿QUÉ?-grité yo, no podía ser tan idiota, no me lo permitía, ¿Qué hice?

-Si y la primera vez paso por la lado, miro con asco, volvió a pasar y volvió a mirar peor, después se acercó acá con la peor cara, una cara de enfado terrible y maldiciendo, y luego se fue

-Alice … Bueno no es asunto de él, no es mi novio y el también estuvo con otras chicas, soy libre-Dije un poco enfadada

-Espero que no pase nada…-Pero terminó de decir eso y me di cuenta que algo me rozaba… era EMMETT besando a otra chica, no peor que yo con Alec pero si bastante… lo estaba haciendo apropósito, me había visto y lo hacia en MI CARA, no lo podía creer estaba de lo mas enfada que pude estar con el

Tenía ganas de tirarle algo, pero no,

Estuvieron besándose mas tiempo que con migo, y cuando yo me fui el dejo de besarla, totalmente estúpido.

Ya estaba por terminar la noche eran menos diez y el closet cerraba a esa hora, así que Alice, Bella y yo subimos mientras los chicos esperaban abajo.

A las chicas también las hicieron esperar abajo así que fui a retirar mi bolso solo, pero cuando estaba bajando me encontré con Emmett, venía hablando con Alice, al parecer la habían dejado subir

- ¿Te besaste a Tamara y a Rose en la misma noche? –Pero justo me vio así que tosió y no dijo nada

-Rose-Intentó agarrarme por la cintura pero no lo deje y seguí bajando las escaleras. Estaba muy furiosa como para hablarle. Era muy infantil lo que había hecho. Lo que era verlo besarse a esa estúpida.

Abajo me encontré con Bella, Jasper y Edward. Jasper me miraba con la misma cara que yo a el, de odio, pero hacia Emmett no hacia mí. Bella y Edward me miraba con pena, pero no entendía porque yo lo que menos sentía era tristeza.

Al rato bajo Alice y todo ya estaba casi vacío.

Nos fuimos a la vereda esperando que los chicos vinieran con el auto a recogernos

Pero como si no pudiese pasar nada mas esa noche se retrasaron 20 minutos no se porque razón y yo estaba que echaba chispas y Alice se había enojado completamente con Emmett

-¿Por cierto Alice que te dijo Emmett de lo que le preguntabas cuando subías con el?

-Me respondió: Rose esta soltera y yo estoy soltero

-Le odio- Fue mi ultima palabra antes de ponerme la campera, estaba empezando a tener frío y como si fuese poco apareció el con otros amigos y junto a el, el barman amigo de Alice y mío

Marco me saludó y los otros amigos también, Los saludé con toda alegría, a diferencia de Emmett que también vino a saludarme pero solo le puse la mejilla y le fui totalmente indiferente.

Al fin llegaron los chicos y me fui.

¡QUE NOCHE!, si Alice tenia razón una GRAN noche…

Estaba tan furiosa que cuando llegué a mi casa fui a mi habitación y cerré la puerta de un golpe

**Alice**

Al ver toda la escena de Emmett y Rose, ambos se amaban pero no lo querían admitir, yo sabía que Emmett era de estar con Todas las chicas como un pirata, pero no creí que iba a besar a una chica delante de la cara de Rose, ella estaba de lo mas enojada, pensé que había cambiado. Lo bueno es que no se lo tomó a mal.

Edward y Bella ahora estaban platicando de lo más bien, al parecer todo terminaba Pefecto, si Emmett no hubiese hecho lo ultimo que hizo, todo sería genial y Rose hubiese vuelto con una sonrisa por haberlo besado y como si fuese poco lo que me dijo a lo ultimo "Rose esta soltero y yo estoy soltero", ¿es que acaso había olvidado todo o que me había dicho que la quería?

No podía creer la clase de persona que es, si yo estaba enojada con el, ni me imagino Rosalie… y Jasper

-Creo que se lo advertimos-Le mencioné a Jasper

-Si, pero el la engañó a ella tanto como a mi

-Se merece una piña en el medio de las…

-¿Verdad que sí?

-Ya mi amor,¿tu la pasaste bien?

-Si, pero yo confiaba en Emmett, no me apetece ser su amiga ahora

-Ya, mi amor, no estés tan alterada

-RAYOS JASPER ES TU HERMANA!-Le recordé, parecía como que lo hubiese olvidado

-Ya se que es mi hermana, y créeme a Emmett no le saldrá esto gratis

-Así me gusta amor

Pronto cambiamos de tema y nos quedamos dormidos enseguida

**Bella**

Como estaba lloviendo los Cullen me ofrecieron quedarme, prácticamente vivía allí.

-¿La pasaste bien hoy ?.Pegunto Edward

-Muy bien, ¿vos?

-Con las mejores de las compañías

Yo reí y me sonrojé, pero algo de repente retumbó en toda la casa, provenía de la habitación de Rose, había puesto el volumen del estero a todo lo que da con la canción "Gives You Hell- All American Rejects". Rosalie escuchaba buena música y cuando estaba furiosa la ponía a todo lo que daba.

A los dos segundos la escuchamos bajar a toda velocidad y atravesar la puerta.

Edward fue tras ella y yo me pregunté si debía ir pero decidí que no.

**Edward**

Justo cuando estaba en mi mejor momento con Bella, Rosalie tenía que interrumpirlo.

Cuando la vi bajar, fui tras ella sin pensarlo

-Rosalie en donde estas-Escuche un ruido proveniente del jardín de atrás-Rose, muy linda la canción que pusiste pero me estas aturdiendo

-Entonces apágalo - Me contestó como una fiera, rugiendo

-Oye Rose, para ya- Cuando la vi, esperé encontrarla llorando pero estaba totalmente de piedra

-Edward, si esperabas encontrarme llorando, lamento decirte que no es así, sabes que estoy realmente enojada, así que no me hagas enfurecer más de lo que estoy

-Ya tienes razón, pero nuestros padres duermen, y seguramente Alice y Jasper también, ¿puedes pagarlo?

-Bueno- Pasó a mi lado empujándome y entro a la casa, al rato se escuchó como la casa quedaba en minuto estaba sentada en una de las reposeras de madera que tanto amaba

-¿Quieres decirme que va mal?-Le pregunté anticipando la respuesta

-¿Te importa?

-Claro que me importa, por más que no nos llevemos muy bien, solo que quiero saber porque estas así-Suspiró como si le hubiese hecho una pregunta con una respuesta obvia

-Recién en el boliche, Emmett y yo nos besamos…- ¿Qué SE HABIAN BESADO?- luego yo me besé a Alec, no se si te acuerdas de el, pero según Alice, Emmett me vio y enfureció, cuando yo estaba en la barra con Jasper y Alice sentí que algo me tocaba y era el, cuando me di cuenta de que el estaba besando a otra chica, y que fue por despecho enfurecí tanto como ahora, Alice también esta furiosa por la contestación que le dio-Dijo tan rápido que me costó 2 minutos procesar sus palabras

"Rose esta soltera y yo estoy soltero", nos engaño a todos Edward, dijo que me quería enserio pero no es así… besó a otra chica en mi cara, eso me enfureció, no estoy triste ni dolida, enserio estoy FURIOSA

-Eso…no lo sabía, ni sabía que se habían besado,- Sentí pena por Emmett,

-Así, es y lamento haberme entregado a el, no de la manera que crees, si no mis labios, solo se quería…-No se porqué extraña razón me apenaba todo, no quería verla así, y pensé que si Emmett había hecho eso era por algo…

-Pero si te enojas le darás lo que quiere y no esta bien eso, tienes que serle fría, que eso lo sabes hacer perfecto… ni entristecerte ni enojarte

-Si tienes razón… cambiando de tema, te animaste a decirle todo a Bella, te felicito.

-Si, lo logré, seguro que tu también encontraras a tu amor…

-Basta Edward, todos me quieren por mi apariencia… hasta Royce…

-Ya Rose-Le dije sentándome a su lado- No recuerdes eso, es que no se dan la oportunidad de conocerte… y presta atención porque no lo volveré a repetir: eres una bella persona, de las mejores, y tienes un corazón muy grande, es un idiota completamente quien no lo puede ver y solo ve tu físico", Además yo creo que si a Emmett no le importarás, no se hubiese comportado de esa forma

-No lo sé, Gracias Edward… aminoraste mi enojo…, no lo quiero ver el lunes…,

-Todavía falta todo el domingo, y puedes darle celos con cualquiera si te lo propones

-No quiero usar a una persona para mi venganza … pero

-Pero… ¿Qué?

-Que, el me dio un pico en la cara de Mike para demostrarle no se que…

-…

-Gracias Edward-Dicho esto se fue dando brinquitos y yo me quede ahí pensando en que este era un record mundial de sacarle el enojo a Rosalie, por supuesto que todo lo que le dije era verdad…

Justo apareció Bella y se acostó en la reposera en la que yo estaba

-¿Qué paso?

-La convencí de que los hombres que la miran por su físico nada más son unos idiotas y que ella era un gran persona, que solo un estúpido no podría darse cuenta, también le dije que Emmett Quizás sintiera algo por ella…

-Es verdad, yo pensé que iba terminar de novios y felices, no que iba a actuar de ese modo tan infantil…

-Yo también

Bella era una persona tan linda, tan hermosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Si que la amaba, ahora era completamente feliz, mirando las estrellas recostado al lado de Ella. Lamento tanto que no pueda ser mía


	12. Furia

**Chapter 12: Furia**

Furia

**Rosalie**

Luego de hablar con Edward me conecté al Msn y vi que Alec no estaba conectado, pero Emmett sí. Estaba tan furiosa que ni le quise hablar, si le hablaba lo mandaría al demonio. Pero el si me habló, fue algo así:

_E: Te pasaba algo hoy?_

_R: Por que lo decís?_

_E: No se te noté rara_

_R: No se vos sabrás_

_E: si sé y también se que me parece absurdo, Rose, tu sabes como soy, _

_R: si, bueno pero no me pareció decente que lo hagas justo en mi cara_

_E: no es por hacerlo en tu cara, no fue a propósito, no me interesaría hacerlo apropósito._

_R: Ajá_

Esa fue toda la conversación, no me interesaba hablar con el y que ahora quisiera que este todo bien, no es así ¿Quién se creía?

Apagué la computadora y me fui a bañar. Después me fui a dormir, furiosa, pero me dormí.

Al día siguiente me desperté y me vestí.

Cuando baje a desayunar estaban las parejitas felices organizando ir a acampar. Al parecer querían ir a Parque norte, un lugar con piscina y juegos, y todo eso… Un amigo de Carlisle es dueño, así que podíamos entrar gratis.

Vamos a ir el fin de semana que viene. Genial

-Rose estas muy callada, generalmente tu eres la que aporta mas ideas-Preguntó Esme

-Es que estoy un poco cansada, por ayer… ya saben dormí un poco mal

-¿Quieres ir a costarte otra vez? No almorzaremos hasta dentro de dos horas

-No esta bien, iré a pasear por el jardín.

Dije esto y salí al patio, me quede dándole vueltas a la piscina y rodeando el enorme patio sin apuro alguno, cuando mi celular sonó, era Emmett. No le quise contestar entonces me mando un mensaje

_Vamos Rose, contéstame por favor_

Luego del mensaje me llamó y lo atendí

-Mira Rose, no quiero que las cosas terminen así de mal,

-Yo tampoco, pero es así como tu quisiste que quedaran

-Sabes que no, enserio, si yo se que hice algo mal, pido disculpas, perdóname

-Si bueno…

-Enserio perdón no fue mi intención, ¿me perdonas?

-Si si- Le respondí con poca gana

-Enserio te digo, perdón-Lo odiaba

-Emmett, no quiero Perdonarte, si eres feliz escuchándolo "te perdono", enserio yo pensé que habías cambiado un poco, no que solo querías besarme y punto… si es que no querías algo mas

-Rosalie…

-Ya, esta bien

-… Rose… yo…

-Adiós

Y corté,… bueno, yo tampoco quería que las cosas terminaran mal, pero seguía enojada, menos… pero enojada igual. Sentía que tenía que hablar mas cosas con el…

En fin cuando termine de pasear, me senté a la sombra y contemplé todo… estaba relajada

Al día siguiente fui a la escuela y llegué tarde... Alice, Jasper y Edward se habían ido un poco mas temprano a mi pedido y tuve que ir en llegué estaba preser.

-¡Hola preser! saludé con todo entusiasmo

-Hola Rosalie, traeme tu cuaderno por favor

-Claro- fui a mi aula y dejé mis cosas en mi banco, agarré el cuaderno y salí del aula hacia la preceptoria. Al entrar Juan me estaba esperando y le deje mi cuaderno

-¿Me puedo ir ya?-Pregunté

-No, espera- Dijo Ezequiel, el otro preceptor que estaba allí- Sabes Juan que su alumna, la señorita Hale, ayer no quizo entrar al aula.- Oh cierto, pero yo siempre bromeaba con el, nunca quería entrar al aula... por obvias razones... Emmett. Ya tenía varias medias faltas por eso, así que ya era un chiste.

-¿Me estas diciendo que le ponga una media falta?-Bromeó Juan

-No, pero yo si quería, tu eras el que no me quería hacer bajar por las escaleras en las que estaba... me hiciste bajar por las de adentro-Mencioné en mi defensa

-Es que pensaba que estaba el aula de 4º- Dijo estaba en las escaleras de emergencia, estas escaleras están conectadas con algunas aulas, y yo estaba en la del piso de arriba de la de Emmett, que hace poco habían cambiado al lado mío... y si bajaba por estas escaleras tendría que pasar por el aula de Emmett. Pero ese día su curso no había ido

-Bueno... si 4º hubiese estado con mas razón Rosalie hubiera bajado por allí- Dijo preser y yo me quede petrificada-Veras Eze, Rosalie tiene una... historia así que es medio histeriqueo con un alumno de 4º-Yo no podía decir nada, no sabía que decir... ¿Cómo sabía el de eso?

-¿A si?¿ Con quien?

-No te voy a decir el nombre... tu lo conoces, alto, flaquito...-Ezequiel no parecía saber de quien hablaba- Es muy musculoso-Prosiguió, ya sabía...con eso ya se había dado cuenta de quien hablaba

-Oh!, claro que si... cuyo nombre empieza con E y su apellido con M ¿Con el estas Rose?

-Oh, claro que no estoy con el...

-Están en algo, todavía no paso nada... TODAVIA, ya va a pasar-Me interrumpió Juan

-No lo puedo creer Rosalie

-Ya basta, crean lo que quieran, ni se como te enteraste preser- Juan contaba todo con mucho entusiasmo y una sonrisa en sus labios ¿ Quien se creía para publicar mi vida personal...?¿Como se enteró?-¿Me puedo ir?

-Si vete, Rosalie- Dicho esto me fui de preceptoria y entre a mi aula riendo

-¿Que paso?-Me preguntó Alice

-Oh, da la casualidad de que Preser sabe todo de Emmett y yo...

-¿Cómo?

-Yo estoy mas confundida que tu

-Quizás Emmett le contó todo... por algo será, el se lleva muy bien con Juan

-¿Por qué haría eso Alice?

-No lo se...-Dijo con una sospecha en su tono de voz y entro la profesora al curso a dar la clase

**Jasper**

Hoy le iba a dar su merecido a ese Emmett, ¿quien se creía para hacerle eso a MI hermanita?. Claro que lo tendría que hacer fuera del colegio, no quería que me expulsaran.

Fuera de eso, estaba muy feliz por mi prometida... la amaba tanto, le tendría que dar el collar que le había comprado, se pondría realmente feliz.

Cuando termino la clase salí en busca de Alice y la encontré

-Mi amor, tengo una sorpresa para ti

-¿Que es? por favor dime que es-Me pidió con su carita

-Si te digo no será mas sorpresa, ven ponte esto- Le dije tendiéndole una venda para los ojos, se la puso y yo saque la cajita en donde venía su collar. Se lo puse por detrás y le quité la venda. Instantáneamente ella miró lo que colgaba de su cuello

-¿Te gusta?- Le pregunté

-No-Mmmm, Alice nunca diría eso, así que...

-¿Te encanta?

-Sii, MUCHIISIMO, Jasper nunca dejas de darme sorpresas- Y dicho esto me besó, pero por un corto tiempo, no queríamos volver a limpiar los salones

-Me alegro que te haya gustado, me costo mucho encontrar uno para ti

-Es hermoso Jazz

Estábamos hablando cuando vimos a Rose sentada con Bella y Edward cuando de repente ella se levantó y se fue en dirección a Emmett muy enfadada... vaya esto se iba a poner feo

**Rosalie**

Estaba muy tranquila hablando con Bella y Edward cuando corrí la vista para mirar el resto del patio y lo vi a el... muy emocionado con otra chica, ¿para que me pidió perdón? me enfurecí devuelta, quería golpearlo... entonces el dejo de besarla y ella se fue, dejándolo a el solo, pero sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa...

No lo dudé, me pare y camine hacia donde estaba el, sin importarme que luego todo el mundo se enterara de mi situación con el

-¡Que bonito Emmett Mccarthy...! pedirme perdón para luego hacer exactamente lo mismo... oh no lo siento, esta vez yo estaba a unos metros-Dije tapándome la boca con los dedos fingidamente

-No, lo siento, Rose por favor... ya sabes como soy...no

-No, creí saber como eres, pero ahora Si, ya me di cuenta Emmett, y la verdad me decepcionaste bastante, no me vengas con las misma excusas que hace unos días-Estaba enfureciendo cada vez mas...

-Rosalie... tu y yo no somos nada para que me hagas una escena- Eso era cierto, y en parte me dolió que me lo haya dicho... pero tenía razón y no iba a dejar que ganara en esta discusión

-No no somos nada, gracias a dios que no somos nada, no soportaría estar con alguien como tu, que no quiere a nadie, solo usa gente como si fuesen descartables-Iba a decir algo pero lo corte

-ME DAS ASCO-

-¿Por que me dices esto?

-¿Por qué? Porque es la verdad, y es lo que siento Emmett, no se como pude dejarme llevar por tus mentiras, solo querías que fuera una mas y punto, eres la peor persona que conocí en este mundo, y eso ya es mucho porque si conocí gente mala en este mundo...-Esta vez estaba al borde del llanto, Royce era la peor persona que había conocido

-Rosalie por favor, ¿es para tanto? no eres mi novia para hacer esto... Solo nos besamos y eso es todo

-A eso me refería Emmett, no es una escena, te estoy demostrando que clase de persona eres, No es así como se trata a la gente... si puedes pasar una noche con alguien y no verla nunca mas, pero no intentes que alguien crea tus palabras y engañarla diciendo cosas de "para siempre" y luego no cumplirlas, ERES UNA BASURA COMO PERSONA EMMETT MCCARTHY, ¿ALGUNA VEZ TE PUSISTE A PENSAR SI ALGUNA DE TUS CHICAS TE QUERÍAN EN SERIO? ¿LO HICISTE? PUES CLARO QUE NO, PORQUE A EMMETT MCCARTHY NO LE IMPORTA ; AL... FRIO E INSENSIBLE EMMETT MCCARTHY NO LE IMPORTAN LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LOS DEMAS

-Rosalie, ¿estas diciendome que sientes algo por mi?-No podía creer que le este tratando de hacer entender la clase de persona que es y me venga con esto.

-Se ve que no entiendes nada Emmett, ¿piensas que todo gira a tu alrededor? pues te diré algo, no es así y yo no siento nada por ti, si... si siento algo por ti... repugnancia, adiós. Espero que hayas entendido lo que te quise decir y no que estoy loca por vos... porque no es así

Dicho esto me fui hacia donde estaba hace un rato Edward y Bella, pero ahora se le habían unido Jasper y Alice, al verme cada uno de ellos me miraba con una sonrisa

-Lo logré, le dije todo... necesitaba descargarme-

-Esta perfecto, se lo merecía-Mencionó Jasper

-Así es...Sonó el timbre y nos dirigimos a nuestras aulas, ni me fije si Emmett seguía en el mismo lugar o se había ido, no me importaba


	13. Desilución

**Chapter 13: Desilución**

Desilución

**Rosalie**

Al día siguiente de clases fue normal, me fije si estaba Emmett, pero no estaba, no había ido… eso me dijeron unos conocidos, que eran sus amigos pero algo salio mal cuando pregunté por el…

-Rosalie podemos hablar con tigo unos minutos ¿por favor?-Me preguntó Mike

-Claro, si ningún problema ¿que pasa?

-La cuestión es esta… ¿que le hiciste a Emmett?

-¿Hacer?, yo no le hice nada…-No lograba entender hacia donde se dirigían

-Verás, luego de que tu "hablaste", mas bien gritaste, con el se comportó raro, como triste y es la razón por la cual el no vino…

-Yo nada mas le dije lo que opinaba, porque no me pareció nada bien lo que hizo aquella noche, ustedes lo vieron bien…

-Si Emmett se entera que te dijimos esto morimos… pero creo que vale la pena-Esto no me estaba gustando…

-Emmett si te quiere de verdad, pero tiene miedo a que tu no lo quieras, por eso te contesto de esa manera esa vez, y por eso no se aferra a las chicas… el no quiere sufrir Rose…-Eso me impresiono mucho, era casi la misma situación que la mía, yo tampoco me quería enamorar de el por miedo a que me desilusionará

-"si no esperas nada… no te desilusionas"-dije yo en un mormullo

-Exacto…

-¿Por qué me dicen esto chicos?

-Te lo decimos porque no queremos ver sufrir a nuestro amigo y de verdad pensamos que contigo seria realmente feliz…

-Oh… bueno, esto… no se yo…

-Rose, nosotros notamos la manera en la que lo miras y el a ti… no creo que no estes enamorada de el…

-Yo, eso no… gracias por decírmelo… ¿eso era todo?-Mike suspiró y asintió, entonces yo me dirigí a mi salón

¿Era verdad lo que me decían los chicos?, No podía serlo, el había dicho esas palabras como que no le importaba nada… en serio no lo comprendo, no comprendo nada

La verdad es que me empecé a marear muchísimo mientras daban al clase de matemáticas, tenía nauseas y sentía que el mundo estaba ajeno a mi

-Rosalie ¿te encuentras bien?-Preguntó la profesora

-No… yo me siento un poco mareada

-¿Quieres ir a tu casa?

-Si, por favor

El preceptor llamo a mi casa y mi padre me vino a buscar

-¿Te sientes bien cielo?

-No mucho

Llegamos a mi casa y fui a mi habitación, me Dormí un poco y cuando levanté vi que era de día todavía, por lo tanto quise salir a caminar…

-Mamá, papá ya me siento mejor, ¿puedo salir a tomar aire afuera?

-No estoy segura tesoro, tengo miedo que te descompongas en la calle

-Estaré bien, ya se me fue el mareo

-Bueno, ve pero con cuidado

Caminé por las calles y terminé en un parque, Había pasado todo muy rápido…. Me senté al pie de un árbol de cerezos y me puse a pensar en Emmett y como hubiera sido si no pasaba nada de eso… Si tan solo fuéramos con Jasper y Alice…

-Rose…-Alguien llamó. Al voltearme vi a Emmett. Un sentimiento de Rabia y dolor surgió y algo mas… ¿Amor?. Me paré para evitar llorar con paso decidido a irme

-No espera por favor quiero decirte algo

-No tengo tiempo

-Por favor Rose…-Me pidio con esos ojos suyos

-Tienes 5 minutos

-Vaya, bueno es algo… yo eh Rosalie lo Siento de verdad, lo siento muchísimo …

-Si ¿algo que no hayas dicho ya?

-Te amo- Me petrifiqué en el instante, no me esperaba eso… de verdad

-No Mientas Emmett, no creas que con eso se arreglará todo-Dije tratando de que no se me quebrara al voz, pero no fallé en el intento

-Rosalie, te amo desde que vi lo maravillosa que eres, y nunca te querría para solo una noche, jamás… con todas las cosas que me contaste, no puedo … me costo en el alma besar a otra que no fueras tu esa noche, y serte indiferente cuando hablé con tigo ayer…

Rose por favor, se mi novia

No se que pasó en ese momento sentí que algo helado me caía en la cabeza… ¿el me pedía que fuera su novia así? Yo lo quería realmente lo quería pero… no yo no se que me pasa, no quiero, pero quiero

-Adiós Emmett

-NO espera un momento-Me di vuelta y estaba furioso

-¡Te vi, me arriesgué a decirte todo lo que siento por vos y ¿tú vienes así como si nada a no creerme Rosalie?-Estaba gritando

-Yo…

-Que vas a decir ¿Qué soy muy poco para ti? ¿Qué te doy asco?

-Tu no me das asco

-Lo dejaste muy en claro ayer Rosalie

-No yo, estaba furiosa, no quise decir eso- Tenía miedo por lo que podría ocurrir

-Bueno, pero lo dijiste, ¿sabes que? La que me da asco eres tu

Y con esto y dejándome con la palabra en la boca se fue…

Se fue, el se fue, y perdí mi oportunidad de decirle cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo deseaba y cuanto sentía todo aquello, ¿Cómo le podría tener asco a el? Si me enojé muchísimo con el, pero soy una tarada por haber creído que era solo para mi… que estúpida…

Me largué a llorar desconsoladamente y cuando me di cuenta era de noche y estaba por llover, me apresuré a volver a mi casa.

En el camino me encontré mágicamente con Jacob

-ROSE ¡¿ESTAS BIEN?

-No Jacob no lo estoy-Dije sollozando. El me abrazó y subimos a su camioneta

-¿Qué pasó?

-Emmett, soy una tonta-Y con fracasados intentos de no llorar mas le expliqué todo

-Oh, cuanto lo lamento, ya verás que todo se arreglará, oye si quieres podemos pedirle a Alice alguna idea, siempre se le ocurren

-Sonreí sin ganas, volviendo a mi casa donde tendría que explicar todo…

**Emmett**

Rosalie, lo único que podía pensar, pensar en que se arruinó todo, que lo arruiné YO, el culpable, que no la volvería a besar y que nunca mas me dedicaría su sonrisa tan especial o su sarcasmo tan perfecto, no mas coqueteos, solo miradas gélidas y tristes…

No tenia fuerzas para nada.

Sali a caminar para despejarme las ideas y en un parque la encontré en el pie de un árbol sentada

-Rose…-La llamé, quería hablar con ella

-No espera por favor quiero decirte algo-La atajé

-No tengo tiempo

-Por favor Rose…-Le pedí con lo mas profundo de mi corazón

-Tienes 5 minutos

-Vaya, bueno es algo… yo eh Rosalie lo Siento de verdad, lo siento muchísimo …

-Si ¿algo que no hayas dicho ya?

-Te amo- Sí, se lo dije, lo tenía que hacer

-No Mientas Emmett, no creas que con eso se arreglará todo-

-Rosalie, te amo desde que vi lo maravillosa que eres, y nunca te querría para solo una noche, jamás… con todas las cosas que me contaste, no puedo … me costo en el alma besar a otra que no fueras tu esa noche, y serte indiferente cuando hablé con tigo ayer…

Rose por favor, se mi novia

-Adiós Emmett-se me partió el alma llenándome de odio

-NO espera un momento-Grité

-¡Te vi, me arriesgué a decirte todo lo que siento por vos y ¿tú vienes así como si nada a no creerme Rosalie?-

-Yo…

-Que vas a decir ¿Qué soy muy poco para ti? ¿Qué te doy asco?

-Tu no me das asco- No la escuché

-Lo dejaste muy en claro ayer Rosalie

-No yo, estaba furiosa, no quise decir eso-

-Bueno, pero lo dijiste, ¿sabes que? La que me da asco eres tu -Eso hizo que su expresión cambiara completamente y hubiera jurado que yo mismo iba a llorar

Al parecer todo terminó peor de lo que ya podía. La odiaba


	14. Almas Gemelas

**Chapter 14: Almas Gemelas**

Almas Gemelas

**Emmett**

Después de lo que le dije a Rosalie me sentí tremendamente mal, mi intención no era esa… yo desde que Renesmee me dejó no pude afrontar bien el tema del amor, y había logrado enamorar otra vez de la chica mas hermosa y buena persona… y ahora lo eche todo a perder

Esa mañana no me sentía bien para ir al colegio entonces me quede durmiendo, otra vez,pero mas tarde vino mi prima Zafrina.

-Hola Emm

-¿Como estas Zafrina?

-No muy bien, veras tengo algo que decirte, tu eres el que mas me ayuda en todo…

-Dime, ¿Qué anda mal?

-¿Te acuerdas de Kachiri?

-Por supuesto que si

-No anda muy bien de salud y estoy muy preocupada, los médicos no saben que tiene y yo yo…-No termino la frase porque rompió a llorar, Kachiri era alguien muy apreciado por ella y ahora saber de eso seguramente estaba destrozada

-Ya, seguro encontraran la solución nena, no te preocupes…-Intente consolarla

-Es que es de mi familia y no puedo dejar de imaginarme cosas terribles,

-¿Qué tiene?

-Tiene muchísima fiebre y no baja.

-Ya veo, pero ya veras que todo sale bien no te preocupes, en salgamos a tomar aire al porche-Ella asintió y nos sentamos afuera, le sequé una lagrima justo en el momento que un auto aparcaba en la puerta de mi casa y una hermosa mujer con un peluche en la mano de cabellos dorados bajaba y me observaba como si le hubiesen atravesado el corazón.

No tarde en darme cuenta que esa hermosa mujer era Rosalie y que me vio con mi prima… habrá pensado cualquier cosa. Quise llamarla para decirle que todo fue un mal entendido pero ya se había metido en el auto y se había marchado dejando en el suelo el león que traía en las manos

Me levante para agarrarlo y leí la nota

_Emmett: _

_Espero que no estés enojado con migo porque yo no lo estoy… _

_Quiero pedirte perdón por las cosas que te dije el otro día, espero que te guste el León me hace acordar mucho a ti, Yo de verdad te quiero y creo que aquella noche no… no, era una noche mas y yo… te pido perdón, no guardo rencor hacia ti… _

_Te amo_

_Rose_

Claro que no estaba enojada con ella, y yo también la amaba

-¿Quién era ella Emmett?-Me preguntó mi prima, que ya me había olvidado de ella

-Ella, ella es el amor de mi vida…

-Pero…

-Pero fui un idiota que no se dio cuenta antes y que ahora seguramente pensó cualquier cosa… no se… no se que hacer Zafri…

-Ve-No entendía lo que decía

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?-Susurró algo como "porque los hombres son tan idiotas"

-A su casa, ve, dile todo lo que sientes

-Pero yo…

-Vamos Emmett, tu mismo dijiste que es el amor de tu vida…

-Tienes razón, pero tu… no te puedo dejar así

-Me sentiré mejor si se que arreglas las cosas con ella, cuando vuelvas hablaremos mejor

-Gracias- la besé en la mejilla Salí corriendo a la casa de Jasper… A su casa… Ojalá esté allí

**Rosalie**

Las cosas con Emmett habían empeorado, si eso era posible,

En mi habitación esuchando los ruidos de afuera,se me ocurrio una brillante idea,Agarré mi billetera y Salí corriendo a la primera juguetería que encontré. Había millones de peluches hasta que encontré un leoncito muy simpático con una cartita en al oreja; miré el precio y salía $30 así que lo compre

Luego fui a una librería y le pedí una lapicera y a continuación fui a un parque, Allí me senté en un banco y comencé a escribir en la cartita de su oreja una pequeña nota, que… esperaba solucionará todo

_Emmett: _

_Espero que no estés enojado con migo porque yo no lo estoy… _

_Quiero pedirte perdón por las cosas que te dije el otro día, espero que te guste el León me hace acordar mucho a ti, Yo de verdad te quiero y creo que aquella noche no… no, era una noche mas y yo… te pido perdón, no guardo rencor hacia ti… _

_Te amo_

_Rose_

Tomé un taxi y le leí la dirección de la casa de Emmett

Al llegar le dije que me esperara porque volvería… pero al llegar vi a Emmett acariciando a otra chica… se me partió el corazón en mil pedazos y se me cayeron varias lagrimas, solté el peluche y me metí otra vez en el auto… le pedí que regresara a mi casa.

¿Por qué? ¿Por que no todo podía terminar bien?

Cuando llegue a mi casa no pude evitar ir al baño a lavarme la cara del llanto, no lograba comprenderlo, Tampoco tuve tiempo de hacerlo porque alguien tocaba timbre, Me mire al espejo, respire profundo y me dirigí a abrir la puerta

-Rose…-Era Emmett

-¿si? ¿Que quieres?

-Lo que viste en mi casa no es lo que crees

-Te dejare que me expliques

-Veras, esa chica que viste a la que yo** consolaba **era mi prima, su ser mas querido esta gravemente enfermo y se largo a llorar, ella siempre cuenta con migo para esas cosas, es como la hermanita que nunca tuve, y salimos al Porche a tomar aire, eso es todo

-Oh-No sabía que decirle, me había comportado como una verdadera estúpida y lo peor es que traía al león y Rosas en las manos

-Rose, yo también te amo, y nunca quise herirte de esa manera, yo… no fue mi intención…

Me empezaron a caer lágrimas y me puse a llorar como una tarada

-No llores, me siento terriblemente mal… esto es para ti…-Me dio las rosas que tenían una cartita que decían

_Te amo, si, ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

Al leer eso sentí un enorme cuerpo sobre el mío y las flores se me cayeron al suelo

-¿En serio?-Pregunté en un susurro mientras el me tomaba por la cintura y me apoyaba contra la pared

-Cla…claro que si y fui un idiota al no darme cuenta antes, Te amo Rosalie Hale, te amo como a nadie en el mundo

-Yo también te amo Emmett- Mis manos se colocaron sobre su cuello y me beso. Fue el beso mas hermoso que me dio en la vida, un beso lleno de amor y ternura, y pasión .

-¿Te gusto el leoncito?-Le pregunte y su estruendosa risa sonó

-Me encantó-Íbamos a besarnos otra vez pero escuchamos unas aplausos provenientes de la calle. Al mirar nos dimos cuenta que eran Alice, Jasper, Edward y Bella

-¡YA ERA HORA QUE SE DIERAN CUENTA QUE ERAN ALMAS GEMELAS!-Gritó Alice. Todos reímos y entramos a mi casa.

Nos pusimos a hablar en la sala.

Yo estaba en las piernas de Emmett, Alice al lado de Jasper tomados de las manos y Edward y Bella estaban en su mundo.


	15. Finales Felices y Una Perdiz

Finales Felices y una perdiz

**Bella**

Ya habían pasado 2 meses y Todo estaba perfecto, Alice y Jasper… Emmett y Rose… Jacob y.. ¿Yo? . Estuve pensando muchísimo sobre ese tema, Lo amaba a Jacob pero no de la manera que tendría que ser en una pareja, por otro lado al confesión de Edward me dejó el mundo dado vuelta… Hace rato había empezado a sentir cosas extrañas por el, cosas nunca experimentadas por mí, cosas que por Jacob no…

Se lo comenté a las chicas una noche

-Ay, ¿Bella esto viene hace mucho?-Preguntó Rose

-Bastante

-¿Llegaste más lejos con Jacob?

-CLARO QUE NO- ¿Cómo iba a preguntar algo tan obvio?- Se los habría dicho

-Okey, mira para mi tienes que decirle todo a Jake, te lo digo por experiencia

-Sí, me parece que Rose tiene razón, Bella, Jake te quiere, pero ¿no te parece que estar con el sin que sientas algo por el esta bien?

-Es que lo siento-Mis amigas me miraron con cara de cansancio-Bueno no, pero ¿Qué hago?

-Ve y habla con Edward- Ve y habla con Jake- Dijeron Rose y Alice al mismo tiempo

-¿con cual primero?

-Para mí tienes que hablar con Edward primero-Explicó Alice

-Pero Alice, eso sería algo extraño porque ella todavía estaría con Jacob… es mejor que lo aclares con Jake, termines con el y te le confieses a Edward, así no tendrán barreras

-Tienes razón

-Bueno creo que lo haré ahora que tengo el valor para hacerlo, por favor cuando este por llegar les mando un mensaje para que me respondan con unas palabras de aliento ¿si?

-Claro que si Bella, te apoyaremos en todas tus decisiones- confirmó Alice

-Excepto que me digas que quieres suicidarte, porque no lo haremos-

-Yo te alentaría a que te tires-Bromeó Alice y todas reímos

Un rato después estaba aparcando con mi vieja camioneta en la casa de Jacob, le mandé un mensaje a las chicas y apagué el motor. Me quedé sentada un minuto pensando en todo lo que había vivido con el , que incluso la camioneta en la que estaba sentada había pertenecido a el… Tantos recuerdos, pero es lo mejor, para él, para mi. Sonó el celular:

_Ánimo Bella, nosotras sabemos que puedes hacerlo, tienes la_

_Valentía para hacerlo, es lo mejor_

_Piensa en cosas buenas y lindas_

_Besitos, te amamos_

_PD de Rose: No le des mucha lata que alguien te estará esperando._

Me reí ante lo último, no se porqué. Bajé con confianza y allí estaba en el taller como siempre, Jacob…

-¡Amor!- Como me dolió saber que nunca mas me llamaría así

-Hola Jake, emm ¿podemos hablar un segundo?- Dije bajando la vista y sonrojándome

-Claro que sí-Dejo el destornillador en la mesa y fuimos a sentarnos afuera-¿De que quieres hablarme?

-De mí, es decir nosotros- Jacob borró su sonrisa, a pesar de todo proseguí, ya estaba en el baile, había que bailar, o hacer el intento-Verás Jake yo te amo mucho, pero como un hermano, no puedo verte de otra manera, al principio pensé que era amor de las películas de un enamoramiento, pero me di cuenta que no es así, eres mi mejor amigo Jake, quiero que entiendas…

- Oh… No se qué decirte Bella, yo si estoy enamorado de ti, y me duele mucho escuchar esto, dime porqué

-Te lo dije ya Jacob- Dije en un esfuerzo enorme de no salir corriendo

- No, la otra razón que te impulsó a decírmelo

-No es nada más…

-¿Edward?-Iba a contradecirlo con una gran mentira pero me interrumpió- No mientas, no hace falta, he visto como te miraba y como lo mirabas tu, como te comportabas cuando estabas cerca de él, y como intercambiaban miradas algunas veces, no soy tonto Bella, pero si vas a estar con el, quiero hablar con el

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, se iba a armar un lío tremendo, además de que ¿era tan obvia? ¿En serio lo era? Vaya

-Yo, Jake no creo que sea la mejor idea…

-No voy a enojarme solo voy a decirte que te cuide mucho porque eres una persona hermosa y que esté para cada paso que des, ya qué de cada 5 te tropiezas 4 y medio-Sonrió. Se lo había tomado bien, demasiado

-Oh, muchas gracias Jake, espero no te enojes-Dije mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos

-No me enojaría nunca con tigo, quizás el tipo me de bronca porque ahora estarás con él, pero…no pasará de ahí, lo prometo

-Te quiero mucho Jake, gracias otra vez. Lo abracé y sentí como me apretaba como si fuese el ultimo abrazo que me daría- No será el ultimo abrazo que me darás

-¿Me lo permites?

-Claro que si-Nos separamos y pude ver una pequeña lagrima que se le había caído sin aviso previo, así que mire para otro lado, fingí no haberlo notado.-Bueno Jacob, creo que volveré a casa…

-Antes que te vayas quiero darte algo- Se fue corriendo al garage y volvió con un paquetito – Para ti, espero que con esto te acuerdes de mi, estés donde estés.-

Era una pulsera con un lobo tallado en la madera, muy bonito-Lo hice yo mismo-

-¿Me ayudas a ponérmela?- El sonrió y me ayudó- Cielos Jake me encanta, no tenías porqué

- Si debía.

A los 20 minutos volví a mi casa, sabiendo que todo había terminado, que podría estar con Edward. Así que fui a su casa

Cuando llegué lo vi ahí sentado en el porche

-Hola Edward- El automáticamente se paro y abrió la puerta para que pasara-Las chicas están arriba

-Es contigo con quien quiero hablar-Dije tímidamente

-Oh…-En ese momento me acerqué a el y sentí un impulso. Lo besé. El me lo devolvió

-Edward, quiero decirte que si te elijo a ti y que estaba confundida con Jacob, pero yo ya… Ya termine con el…- Lo dije todo muy rápido

-Vaya creo que lo que menos me esperaba del día de hoy era eso…

-…

-Te preguntaré algo que creo estas esperando ¿Bella Quieres ser mi novia?

-Claro que sí- Y nos volvimos a besar

**Alice**

Al fin estos 4 se habían puesto de novios, lo sabía desde un principio, Rose aprendió a amar, al igual que Bella… aunque Bella de una manera menos explicita que Emmett y Rosalie, de todas formas eran adorables.

Jasper y yo habíamos decidido casarnos El día de la graduación e irnos a vivir a una casa que habíamos comprado hace unos años que no la usábamos mucho.

Era tan feliz… Nadie podría igual mi felicidad, ni siquiera Rose que desde que está con Emmett no para de reír. Bueno quizás Emmett me superaba en chistes, pero no en felicidad.

En este momento miraba mi anillo, y miraba cada carta, cada regalo, cada envoltorio de golosinas que me había regalado Jasper. El entró a mi cuarto y se quedó expectante

-Ya se que miras mi belleza, pero quisiera que pasaras, no que te quedarás en la puerta como un repartidor de pizza esperando a que le paguen-

-Que chistosa, admiro tu belleza hasta cuando no te das cuenta ¿Qué haces?

-Estaba mirando mi caja de recuerdos tuyos, mira aquí hay fotos nuestras de mas pequeños ¿No somos adorables? – Se acercó para observar

-Si que lo éramos

-Y lo somos- Rió y me dio un beso corto

**Rose**

Yo creo que nunca en mi vida me sentí tan bien con alguien, fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado, y creo que fue mas una sorpresa que una decisión,

Ya habían pasado 2 meses, 2 hermosos meses… Me había regalado a una hermosa Golden Retriever, Le puse Hachi… el número de la suerte en chino. Un regalo muy lindo de su parte.

Por otra parte, les cuento que en este momento me estoy levantando con el mejor desayuno que me esta trayendo mi perfecto novio, Panqueques con dulce de leche y chocolate, y para acompañarlo Jugo de naranja recién exprimido.

-No creo que haya alguien mas perfecto que tú-Le dije recibiendo mi desayuno

-Sí, tú-Dijo riendo- Eso si sino cursi- Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo volviendo a reir.

Y así esperaba pasar muchos años junto a él


	16. Epílogo

_**Epílogo**_

*****************************19 Años Después***************************

**Rosalie**

-Vamos Brian, ya rápido o llegaremos tarde, tu padre nos está esperando en el auto- Le dije con dulzura a mi pequeño hijito- Tu también Nicky

-Es que mami no encuentro mi capa de superhéroe- Dijo haciendo pucheros Brian

-Mami, no encuentro mi muñeca que se parece a la tía- Menciono una apenada Nicky

-Pero se les van a arruinar, es su primer día de clases… Luego iremos a ver a tía Bella al hospital y a su nuevo primito ¿quieren?

-Bueno- Dijeron a coro no muy convencidos.

-Chau Hachi- Salude acariciandole cariñosamente la cabeza a mi ya viejito perro que un día me regalo Emmett.

Subimos al auto y los acompañamos a su primer día, Emmett acompañó a la niña y yo a Bri.

Bella tendría su primer hijo en unas horas, no podía creerlo tendría otro sobrinito, pero de parte de Edward y Bella.

Llegando a la puerta del salón me encontré a una pequeña persona de cabello corto y sus puntas apuntando a todas direcciones hablando a toda velocidad a su hija

-Y recuerda que la ropa que llevas es de diseñador, no la manches, tienes otra remera por si pintan o algo que te manches, llévate bien con tus nuevos compañeros, ellos no tardarán en ser tus amiguitos. ¿Lista Caroline?- En ese momento miro para adelante y se percató de mi

-¡Alice!- La veía todos los miércoles y sábados pero para mi verla era mi felicidad de todos modos

-¡Rose!, Hoy nace nuestro querido Tyson, Genial ¿no es así?

-Claro que sí, iré después de recoger a los niños-

-No veremos allí ¿Emmett?

-Esta con Nicky, ya sabes empieza el preescolar, y ¿mi hermano?

-Esta muy bien, fue a comprar algunas cosas para Bella y el bebé, espero que elija todo de buena calidad y … ¿ Y si compra algo de tela? Ay creo que me dará un infarto

-Ya Alice, Jasper te conoce muy bien para saber que no aceptarías nada así

-Es verdad…

-Oh cielos Se le hará tarde a Bri; Bri saluda a la tía que nos vamos- Los niños habían estado jugando mientras sus madres hablaban

**Bella**

Estaba en el hospital esperando a que dentro de unas horas entrara a la sala de parto. Estoy tan nerviosa, Rose, Emmett, Jasper y Alice vendrían mas tarde que ya recogerían a los niños del colegio. Tendría que aprender tanto.

A mi lado estaba mi fiel Edward, que nunca se separó de mi desde aquel día… Ya nos habíamos casado y íbamos en camino de formar una familia como habían hecho nuestros amigos.

Habíamos pensado en los nombres, si no sabíamos que sexo era porque lo decidimos así, le pedimos al doctor que no nos dijera; aunque todavía no me decidía por el de la nena

-Amor ¿Qué tanto piensas?-Me pregunto mi esposo

-Es solo que, ¿Cómo le pondremos si es niña?

-No lo sé, pero estoy seguro que será niño

-Y le pondremos Jake ¿no es así?

-Claro

-Se me había ocurrido Elizabeth o Lily

-Me gustan ambos, es tu decisión – Me besó y así nos quedamos, hablando hasta la hora de dar a luz a nuestro hijo

**Jasper**

Saliendo del colegio de mi hija me encontré con Emmett

-¿Cómo va todo? –Me preguntó muy sonriente

-Genial y veo que tu también

-Si, desde que conocí a Rosalie lo soy

-Oh, hermano te entiendo pero no suenes Cursi por favor- Reímos a carcajadas y caminamos hasta el bar de siempre. El pidió una cerveza y yo lo acompañe. Al rato se nos unió Jacob, lo habíamos invitado a tomar algo

-¿Esta bien Leah? –Pregunto Emmett

-Si, claro un poco exhausta, esto es muy nuevo para nosotros

-Claro que sí, el primer hijo es muy nuevo me acuerdo de Brian, se despertaba todos los días alas 4 de la mañana, suerte que luego se le fue

-Por suerte no me pasa, pero se duerme muy tarde-

-Ya pasará, me alegro mucho de que a pesar de todo marche todo bien- Mencioné

- Sí, claro, ¿saben algo de Bella? Yo solo se que lo tendrá en unas horas

-Nosotros sabemos lo mismo ¿irás verdad?

-Si por su puesto que sí.

Jacob después de aquel día se comporto muy bien con Edward y Bella, se convirtió en uno mas de la familia… encontró a Leah y se enamoró perdidamente, como si fuesen el uno para el otro… Se casaron el 14 de Febrero, un mes después que Rosalie y Emmett, quienes se casaron unos años después que Nosotros.

Todos teníamos una familia, o por crearla en el caso de Bella y Edward, todo había terminado muy bien. Siempre supe que Rosalie quería ser feliz y tener hijos, pero me sorprendió muchísimo el día que me informó que iba a ser tío. Y luego darme la otra noticia de que iba a ser doblemente tío.

Ahora todos vivíamos en casas hermosas y mas o menos cerca unos con los otros, menos Jake y Leah que viven mas lejos, pero de todas formas nos veíamos seguido.

¿Esme y Carlisle? Bueno ellos están muy felices de ser abuelos y tengamos una linda familia. Carlisle estaba atendiendo a Bella y Esme se encarga de tejer algunos gorritos y buzos para el nuevo integrante. No le podíamos agradecer más todo lo que habían hecho por nosotros y como nos habíamos ayudado.

No podía pedir mas…

**Edward**

- Edward… Ya viene, ya viene el bebé- Anunció mi mujer

- ¿qué? YA VIENE OH DIOS, YA VIENE

Todo paso muy rápido, Bella entro en el quirófano y yo quedé esperándola fuera yendo de aquí para allá, llame a los chicos y dijeron que vendrían cuanto antes…

Dos horas después estaba toda mi familia en la sala de espera con migo, casi tan nerviosos como yo, cuando el doctor nos informó que todo había salido perfecto y que podíamos entrar a ver a Bella. Entramos Alice, Rose y Alice, luego entrarían los demás

-¿Cómo estas?- Pregunto Rose sentándose cuidadosamente al pie de la camilla

-Un poco cansada pero muy feliz, en unos minutos me la traerán

-¿LA traerán?-Pregunté ansioso y apunto de llorar de la felicidad

-Si Edward es una niña, es Lily- Dijo abrazándome como pudo.

Yo no pude contener la alegría y la besé y abracé con cariño, Bella me había hecho el hombre mas feliz… no lo podía creer… una niña…

-Oh una niña, le tendremos que enseñar a vestirse, y que ropa, no cualquiera una Cullen no puede usar cualquier cosa…- Dijo meditando Alice

-Ya, Alice tendremos tiempo.-Dijo mi Esposa sonriendo

Un rato después Apareció la enfermera con la pequeña y se la dio a su madre

-Oh Edward es preciosa- Dijo mientras le caía una lagrima de felicidad

-Si que lo es- Tenía los ojos chocolates de su madre y mi pelo cobrizo y era casi tan blanca como ella… simplemente Hermosa- La bebé mas Hermosa del planeta

-¡Oye!-Gritaron Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo. Reí

-Es mi hija no puedo contenerme, que lindo suena eso

-Un balde por favor para la baba de Edward-Bromeó Rosalie.

A la noche ya toda la familia había admirado a mi preciosa Hija, "mi hija" no podía creerlo. Carlisle se ocupó de Bella y Esme lloró a lágrima viva

-Te felicito mucho Tesoro, es hermosa… como los padres- Dijo Esme mientras me abrazaba

- Gracias, Esme… Muchas gracias.

-tendrás que cuidarla de pervertidos eh Edward- Bromeó Emmett, yo estaba tan feliz que no pude ni enojarme con el.

Alice ya encargaba por teléfono ropa para bebé. Jake estaba adentro con Bella y Leah, quien había hecho un esfuerzo enorme por venir a ver a Bella, ya que ella estaba muy cansada últimamente; Emmett y Rosalie estaban con sus niños tratando de hallar una manera de explicarles como se hacían los bebés, cosa que me dio muchísima risa "_Eh… si cielo, los bebés…. Bueno los bebés, nacen, si eso nacen… de la mamá… porque la cigüeña… eh…" -_Intentaba decir Emmett

"_¿Qué tal si pensamos que regalarle a Lily?_-Logró distraerlos Rosalie, a lo que esto Emmett le agradeció en el oído y ambos rieron.

Jasper estaba con su hijita en su regazo mostrándole un foto de ella cuando era bebé. Al parecer a los niños les había interesado mucho este tema; Esme ya no lloraba y se le había unido a Jake y a Leah en la habitación… Y aquí estaba yo, recargado sobre la pared observando a mi familia, mi numerosa y perfecta familia…y del otro lado, mi familia recién formada… Solo eso, felices… Amándonos.

_~ Fin ~_


End file.
